


The Irregulars

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is an Irregular – he is intelligent, a little bit cunning, but most of all is he was born with an ability to read other people’s minds. And as an Irregular, the irises of his eyes sometimes turn red. </p><p>Frank spent his first 24 years living normally in a small town in Jersey and he knows he is not the only Irregular around – his friend Ray Toro has super strength while Pete Wentz can change his appearance at his will. He’s pretty contented with his life, but everything changes when his mother was killed by The Syndicate who’s targeting anyone connected to the Irregulars. </p><p>Frank wants revenge. And when he's about to start finding information who killed his mother, Frank met Mikey Way, a detective who’s also an Irregular that can manipulate fire. </p><p>Then there’s Mikey’s brother, Gerard – an Irregular who hates being an Irregular. It also doesn’t help that Frank is secretly attracted to him. He can’t help but to be mesmerized by how bright and stunning his eyes are. And what weird is – he cannot read what’s on Gerard’s mind. </p><p>And no one knows Gerard’s gift, not even his brother, Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank, the Irregular

**Author's Note:**

> The plot for this fanfic came from watching too much anime.

“No Frank! I don’t want to be your friend anymore!” Jamia shouted back before burying her face in her tiny hands, embarrassed and crying. Frank felt his mouth open. He didn’t know telling Robert that Jamia likes him will end this way.

“But we’re best friends, Jamia,” Frank reminded her while maintaining an awkward distance from his friend who continues to sob. Frank didn’t mean to make her cry.

“No we’re not friends anymore!” Jamia answered back angrily, still covering her face.

“I’m really sorry, Jamia. I… I just told Robert the truth… Aren’t our teachers always told us to tell the truth?” Frank tells Jamia, pouting his lips. Frank doesn’t like to lie and he knows it is bad to lie.  

Jamia removed her hands from her face. Tears still flow freely from his face. “But I never told you that I have a crush on him!”

Frank gasped, and then raising his eyebrow. He know it was impossible because he heard it loud and clear that Jamia had a crush on Robert and how she wished she confess her feeling for him. Frank just helped her.

“And… and It’s true! You’re a weirdo, Frank!” Jamia added, still sobbing. “I know I should listen to our classmates when they said that you can read other people’s minds and that I shouldn’t trust you!”

“But I don’t, Jamia! I don’t read―”

But before Frank could even explain himself, Jamia run away; leaving the 10-year old Frank all alone behind the school’s gym.

 

* * *

 

When Frank Iero was young, he was unable to tell the difference between people’s thoughts and their spoken words. Because of this, he would often blurt out what his classmates thinks which only ended up them hating him. He would often blurt out the stuff that will make his classmates embarrassed and shocked. He didn’t mean to make them uncomfortable because he doesn’t know that he can read minds.

He thought he is normal, just a _regular_ kid.  

Frank knows everyone hates him and he had no friends. His classmates stay away from him like he’s carrying a deadly disease. He could also hear his teacher loathing him, calling him a freak and that he hoped he just transferred to a different school.

Frank learned to accept that he is a freak and he is alone.

 

* * *

 

Frank found himself crying again tonight, his bedspread already soaking wet with his tears. He lost his one and only friend and now he knows he’s alone again. Jamia is different. He likes her, but then again, his stupid gift destroyed their friendship.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Frank’s mother asked softly, caressing his hair. Then Frank hear his mom saying, _‘I know it’s hard baby, just hold on. I’m sorry if this have to happen to you, but there’s really nothing I can do.’_ and he knows she didn’t say it out loud.

“B-but you can do something, mama,” Frank sobbed. “I h-hate this. I hate this gift. P-people call me f-freak… And I don’t have any friends. N-no one wants to talk to me.”

His mom pulled him into her arms and Frank hugs his mom tight. “Don’t worry, baby. You’ll find friends who’ll accept you for who you are. Just hold on, all right?” Then his mom lifted his chin and look at his eyes. His mom could see that his gift is slowly developing as she can see that it now gives a faint red shine, which means he’s using his gift to read her mind. His mom smiled and said to herself, knowing his son will hear it, _‘And you’re not a freak, baby. You’re special.’_

“No I’m not special, mama,” Frank answered back, still crying and her mom wiped away the tears using her thumb. “I'm a freak. A-all the time I hope I didn’t got this gift. N-nothing good ever happen to me because of this stupid gift.”

“Don’t worry, Frank,” his mom cooed. “You’ll learn how to control your gift. You’re still young but I’m very positive that you can handle your gift because I know you’re strong, baby. And remember that you’re not a freak, okay? You’re special.”

“Thank you, mama,” said Frank who just now stopped crying but is still hugging his mom tight. “It just sucks though. I hope I know other people who also have gifts, so I know I’m not alone.”

 _You’ll meet other people just like you who are also special, Frank. Don’t worry, baby,’_ his mom thinks and Frank heard it clearly.

“Please stay with me tonight, mama?’ Frank asked, looking at his mom. His mom smiled back kindly and it made Frank really warm.

“Of course, dear. I’ll stay.”

Frank released his arms from his mom and suddenly he felt sad again as he always finds comfort in her arms. His mom saw this and she instructed Frank to lie down. His mom quickly settled besides him and pulled him into her arms again.

Frank breathed out and smiled, “Thank you mama, I love you so much.”

_‘I love you too, Frank.’_

 

* * *

 

But even after his mom assurance, nothing really changed. School still sucks, his classmates treat him as garbage, and his teacher dislikes him. It also doesn’t help that he could hear Jamia saying that he hates him and it’s always on repeat, like a broken record. He knows that he hurt his one and only friend. And all Frank wanted to do is to apologize to her. But he knows she now hates him and won’t forgive him at all. That’s when Frank realized that he doesn’t want to hurt people anymore because of his stupid gift. And the only way he can do this is if he stays away from them.

And that’s how Frank learned to just completely ignore everyone, although he could hear all their thoughts out loud and very clear. He knows it is impossible for him to find friends and hell, he’s only 10 years old and he doesn’t deserve such kind of treatment. Sometimes, when he could hear them saying awful things about him, he would feel his eyes sting and he wanted to run away and cry. But he knows he needs to trust his mom and be strong.

 

* * *

 

Frank thought that his life is going to be a cycle of misery and rejection, but he thought, at least he still have his loving mom to support him and care for him no matter what. But then, everything changes one day when he is sitting in the swing at the park, which is three blocks away from his home. He never intended to listen to the man’s thoughts, but he can’t help to because it was his gift.

There’s a man standing in the sidewalk. And Frank could hear his thoughts, loud and clear.

_‘I want to die. I don’t want to live in this world anymore. I will throw myself in the next car that comes. No… Maybe the next truck so to be sure that I won’t live. Yeah… I’ll do that. Fuck you, world.’_

Those words sent chills to Frank's spine. Frank is only 10 but he knows what he’s about to do is not right. He had to stop the man from killing himself but he doesn’t know how.

Then he saw the man step forward and Frank’s breath hitched and he could feel his palms are sweating. Then a red sports car passed by but the man didn’t throw himself in. Frank breathe a sigh a relief when the man step back.

 _‘No no no… not a car… Must be a truck…’_ Frank clearly heard him say and he knows he’s still planning to kill himself.

Frank had to act fast because he is the only one around who knows what the man is planning to do. He jumped from the swing and started to walk towards the man.

“H-hey…” Frank muttered and the man looked at him.

_'What does this kid wants? Not the right time kid to talk to strangers. Didn’t your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?’_

“Yes she did,” Frank replied and the man’s eyes grow bigger but Frank didn’t saw it as he is busy looking at his tattered shoes. “I know I shouldn’t talk to strangers, but please don’t kill yourself. I d-don’t know you but please―”

“So it is true that you can hear what other people think, kid?” asked the man casually and Frank immediately covered his mouth. He didn’t mean to but then the man already knows his gift and there’s nothing Frank can do. Frank slowly and painfully lifted his head until he can clearly see his face. The man is wearing square eyeglasses and very thick wool jacket. His hair is jet black and even though Frank is only ten, he can say that the man is very good looking. He wonders why does he want to kill himself.

 _‘What’s your name, kid?_ ’ the man said but his lips didn’t move. Frank raised his eyebrow, confused. It appears like the man is talking to him through his gift.

“My name is Frank.”

 _‘Hello, Frank. My name is Brendon. Brendon Urie.’_ The man – Brendon said out loud in his head and he stretched his hand to Frank which he took.

 _‘Listen kid, I’m gonna be honest to you,’_ Brendon said again, lips still not moving. _‘I don’t really want to die. It’s just a crazy plan that I thought can get your attention, Frank.’_

“What?” Frank started to feel nervous. He just wanted to stop the guy from killing himself, but it appears that Brendon knows something about him. “What do you mean get my attention?”

_‘I know you have a special gift and I just wanted to see it myself. And you’re a good kid and I know that you’re gonna stop me from committing such crazy thing here. And you proved me right, Frank.’_

Frank just stared back at him, lost for words.

_‘So here’s the deal here, Frank. I’m Brendon and I help kids like you how to properly control their gifts. I wanted to help you because I learned that you’re miserable and you hate your gift. But that’s about to change only if you wanted someone to help you.’_

“I d-don’t get it, Sir―”

_‘Call me Brendon, Frank.’_

“B-Brendon? How did you know about me?”

_You’re not the only kid around with a gift. There are two kids in your school that knows about you and they asked me to help you.’_

“Really? But how come they didn’t approach me?” asked Frank. All Frank knows is that everyone in his school hates him, but then there are kids just like him who wants to help him. It’s was new to Frank and he can’t help but to get more interested. Aside from this, he wanted to know who they are.

 _‘Well, you better asked them yourself,’_ Brendon continued, still communicating to Frank by his gift. ‘ _People with gifts like you are called Irregulars. Gifts came in different forms. And people call me Teacher, sometimes guru but I really don’t like that label. Teacher is fine. So, my offer? What do you think, Frank?’_

But Frank can’t help but to get suspicious. He can’t blame himself though because no one in his ten years of existence that someone wants to help him, well, except for his mom. “But what’s the catch, Brendon? Why? Why do you want to help me?” Frank asked and Brendon just smiled.

_'I told you. I’m a teacher and it is my mission to help kids like you control their gifts. I don’t want you to grow up, resenting your gift. You became an Irregular for a reason and I want you to use your gift for the good.’_

Frank thought that there’s nothing to lose. Maybe Brendon is the answer to his misery. And the idea of meeting two other kids with gifts sounds awesome. Maybe this time, he can have friends who accept him for who he is. And he’s only ten and he deserves to have friends.

“So what do you think, Frank?” Brendon said, and this time he said it out loud and not through his thoughts. “I’ll introduce you to Pete and Ray. They’re on the same age as you are and I could see you’re gonna like them. Friends are awesome, don’t you agree, Frank?”

And that’s how Frank Iero met Brendon Urie, the guy who’ll teach him how to control his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar and syntax error are all my fault and I apologize.  
> ~xobllchnmstd


	2. Gravity

_Fourteen Years Later._

It was awfully cold that Sunday morning and Frank still found himself shivering though being covered in three different layers of clothing. His immune system is shitty and he can’t afford to be sick again, not now when he had to meet his deadline by this coming Friday. He loves his job and actually it’s easy – he’s a regular writer for the biggest business magazine in New Jersey which publishes twice per month. And due to the nature of his job, he’s able to work on his personal project which is writing poems. And he dreams that maybe someday have those published.

His column always talks young promising entrepreneurs and so interviews are crucial and necessary. If Frank will be honest with himself, he doesn’t like meeting people, thanks to the miserable encounters he received when he was a kid. But through the years of Brendon’s teaching and his friends support, he was able to face his fears.

But there will still be times when his memories will bring him great sadness.

Everything really changes ever since he met Brendon and that crazy stunt he pulled just to get his attention. Looking back, Frank thought that is really fucked up and maybe even traumatic. He’s only ten and his stupid teacher grabbed his attention by talking about death. Brendon could get his attention by simply dropping a 100-dollar bill on the ground, but _no_. Brendon opted for a different scenario which definitely put all Frank’s attention to him.

But either way, Frank is very grateful for everything that Brendon had taught him. That fateful day on the local park turned Frank’s life around and if he hadn’t met him, he really can’t imagine the kind of life he will have.

Frank knows that he shouldn’t use his gift especially if it is not necessary. But he can’t help but to use it when he’s interviewing people. He’s not crossing the boundaries of knowing their deepest, darkest secret because he knows it is private and he is not really interested. And besides, there’s no use for it in his column. Frank only read their minds so he could learn their preferences and likes. Once he knows this, it will be very easy for him to choose the right questions to ask and make them comfortable.

There was an instance where Frank had a scheduled interview with this young woman at this local coffee shop. Right after seeing her, Frank saw that something was wrong so Frank read her mind. And it appears that her ex was just sitting a few tables away from her. He also learned that breakup wasn’t really nice and Frank could sense that the interview will not go well. And right at that moment, Frank asked her if she’ll be willing to come with him at this coffee shop which is just a couple of blocks away. He even went further by lying, telling that he’s just dying to try this shop’s chocolate muffin, even though Frank hates sweets.

Frank didn’t enjoy the chocolate muffin, but at least the interview went well.

There would be times when Frank will think about his gift and Brendon’s instruction of _‘use it only if necessary.’_ In fact, Frank couldn’t think of any possible scenarios where his gift will be useful. Unlike his friend Ray Toro whose last name seems to really fit his gift. Ray has super strength like a raging bull. Frank is really glad he’s friends with Ray because he’s always there to protect him. And Ray is a good guy who is very willing to help almost anyone. Pete Wentz on the other hand is a different story. He can morph and change his appearance to almost anyone and he’s really good at it. He’s like the male version of Mystique from the Marvel Comics but minus the gorgeous blue skin and bright yellow eyes. And unlike Ray, Pete mostly uses his gift to annoy him. Aside from that, Pete keeps on projecting dirty and obscene images inside his head whenever Frank is around in the hopes of him reading his mind.

Frank sometimes feels that Pete’s purpose in life is to annoy him. But he’s still Frank’s good friend and he’s really thankful to have friends like him and Ray.

And his friends are the reason why he’s walking outside that cold Sunday morning.

He loves hanging out every Sunday morning at Pete’s tattoo parlor where it’s always empty which is not really unusual given it’s a Sunday. Ray, who works at a record store beside Pete’s place, will also drop by there when Frank is around. And they would just talk about the music scene and if there are any good bands that will play soon in their area. Frank will often talk about his upcoming columns but Pete will shot him a boring look that forces Frank to keep his mouth shut.

It’s how they always spend their Sunday morning and this has been going on for years.

And it’s always a boring Sunday morning where there are just three dudes hanging around and have fun until noon. 

But that Sunday morning is different… way different from all the Sunday mornings they shared. And Frank, Pete and Ray are not aware that something terrible will happen and that will change the course of their life forever.

 

* * *

 

“So I received a letter from Brendon yesterday,” Frank said, pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket. He dropped it on Pete’s counter but neither Ray nor Pete appears to be interested reading what’s written inside.

When Frank realized that no one is interested, he added, “He’s in Florida right now, doing what he’s called to do – teaching kids like us.”

Ray cleared his throat, “Brendon’s really weird. Like he can just email us but he always opted to just send us letters telling us his whereabouts.”

“Hear, hear!” Pete butted it. “I know Brendon’s an alchemist and he’s drinking this stupid shit that keeps him young despite being more than a hundred years old, but that doesn’t mean he can’t adapt to new technology.”

Frank then watches as Ray picked up the letter from the counter, his eyes narrowing as he read Brendon’s messy handwriting. “And besides, Frank’s the only one who can read his writing.” Ray added who’s now opening the letter and examining it like it’s a strange piece of evidence in a crime. Pete still looks uninterested.

“So that’s just what Brendon says, Frankie? That’s he’s in Florida right now?” Pete asked.

“Oh, yes. And he’s visiting some of his friends and that the weather is nice,” Frank answered back, snatching the letter from Ray and putting it back in his jacket’s pocket.

If there’s only one word that Frank can use to describe Brendon, then that would be _amazing_. Brendon is also an Irregular, just like the three of them. But he’s different from them because he came from a family who are alchemists. For hundreds of years, his family tried to discover ways to turn any metal to gold and uncover the secrets to immortality. And according to Brendon, there’s no such thing as a philosopher stone which is widely been mentioned in literatures and fictions.

And it was Brendon who concocted this elixir that keeps him young despite being old. And his passion to help kids with gifts is what makes him want to stay young and alive.

“So are there any good bands that’s gonna play this week?” Ray asked Pete and Pete immediately shook his head miserably.

 “Nah. Nothing’s good these days, Ray. But I will definitely update you when something good comes up.”

“Thanks man,” Ray replied back.

Frank glanced on his watch which says that it’s almost eleven in the morning. Pete’s tattoo parlor is empty and it seems that no one’s about to come soon. He looked outside through the parlor’s huge window. The street is weirdly empty aside from two men wearing all-black suit who are standing outside the Bakery opposite Pete’s tattoo parlor. The road between them is not that wide and Frank could see that the guy on the left is fidgeting and keeps on bouncing on his heels while the other one keeps on looking at his phone. Frank thought that maybe they’re waiting for someone.

Within split seconds, Frank thinks that he just saw the guy on the left is floating on air; both his feet about an inch-high above the ground. Frank blinked and saw that the guy’s feet are firmly planted on the ground. Maybe he’s imagining it and his mind is playing some tricks on him.

 _‘Weird…’_ Frank thought _._

“What are you looking at, Frank?” Pete inquires.

Frank didn’t look at Pete but said, “Have you seen those guys around?”

Both Ray and Pete looked at the two guys outside and both of them shook their heads as a response.

“Never seen them before,” Pete says, his eyes narrowing. Frank looked at his friend and he’s sporting a worried look. “Can you read what’s on their minds? I mean, even if they’re that far away from us, Frankie? They looked suspicious.”

“Yeah, of course I can,” Frank nodded, turning his head back again to the two guys outside. “I can do that. I just need to focus and…”

Frank wasn’t even able to finished what he’s about to say. He focused on the guys standing outside and slowly he could hear random voices being said, the sound low at first then slowly getting louder. Then the sound became loud enough to be mistaken as spoken words.

Before, Frank finds it hard to close his gift and everyone just seems to talk nonstop. Spoken words and thoughts appear to be just the same for Frank, and that’s why he always gets into trouble when he was a kid. But now that’s he’s able to master his gift, he always keep his gift closed and only uses it when he want to, or need to, just like now.

Frank could hear the minds around him and he quickly recognized the two from Ray and Pete.

 _“So, Frankie?”_ Pete said loudly in his head. Pete eyes are glued on Frank and he watches how bright Frank’s irises are – very bright red which is a sure sign that Frank is using his gift.

“Just give me a few seconds, Pete.” Frank replied and Pete nodded.

Slowly, Frank was able to silence Ray’s and Pete’s thoughts and then he could finally hear the voices of the two men outside.

Then Frank feels something is fucking wrong and it send chills to his spine.

It seems that the only people around are the three of them who’s inside Pete’s tattoo parlor and the two guys outside. Frank couldn’t hear any thoughts around which only mean that they’re alone in that street.

‘ _There’s no way that’s possible,_ ’ Frank thought. It’s Sunday and people are usually out.

“ _One minute more,_ ” the guy on the right loudly said in his head. And Frank didn’t miss that he’s now smirking.

“The guy on the right said one minute more,” Frank repeated what he just heard.

“What does that mean? Is he waiting for someone?” Ray inquires.

“I don’t know, Ray. I don’t have any idea, wait ―”

“Oh shit man, the guy on left is floating!” Pete suddenly announced and Frank can’t determine if his friend is enthusiastic or confused that he saw that the man is floating.

Frank felt his eyes suddenly became bigger. The guy is now fucking floating on air and he knows that it's not normal.

And the only possible explanation that Frank could think of is the guy is an Irregular, just like them. Someone who's gift can make them float midair, maybe?

“ _Oohhhh… They are now looking at us,_ ” said the man on the left, still floating.

“Fuck, they noticed we’re looking at them,” Frank tells his friends and now they are even more confused.

“Of course we are looking at them,” Pete said, tapping his finger on the counter and Frank knows that it means that Pete’s feeling anxious. “One of them is floating in air, who the fuck won’t fucking notice that, motherfucker.”

Then it felt like Frank’s world stopped moving.

The guy on the right mouthed, “Go” and Frank didn’t missed that too. The guy on the left slowly planted his feet on the ground. He then raised his right arm, his hands stretched towards Pete’s tattoo’s parlor.

And within split seconds, Frank noticed the man’s irises turned red and Frank’s whole body was immediately been pulled down by this invisible force, his body now pressing tight against Pete’s wooden tiles.

It was a kind of pain that Frank never felt before. He was being pinned against the floor by this invisible force and as every second passes, he feels his bones are slowly crushing and that is not good.

Frank screamed in pain. He cannot control his body and he’s absolutely sure that the guy outside just attacked them.

“FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” Pete screamed at the top of his lungs. He is also lying flat on the ground, his eyes big and popping out. It is not a good scene.

“G-gravity…” Ray said and he’s also in pain. Frank saw Ray as he slowly try to stand up, his irises red. It appears that Ray is fighting the invisible force that is binding them. “The man’s…. ow… g-gift…” Ray is now supporting his weight in his knees, both his hands holding the corner of the counter very tight and Frank could hear it crack under Ray’s touch. “The man… manipulate gra.. gravity… h-here… t-that’s why….. ARGHHHHHH!”

Ray stood up mightily and Pete’s counter snapped into pieces in his hands. And slowly, he made his way outside, destroying Pete’s glass door in the process.

“M-motherfucker…” Pete said, still struggling.

Frank wanted to help Pete but he just can’t. He cannot even move any of his muscle and the pull of this invisible force is very painful that he felt he will be dead soon.

And then suddenly, he felt that the invisible force was lifted upon away from their bodies and Frank let out a loud gasp. But he’s still lying down on the floor. Pete is also on the same page. He’s still not moving and both his nose and ears are now bleeding.

Frank tried his best to pull himself up, although he’s feeling pain all over his body. Just barely standing up and _breathing_ seems like a difficult task right at that moment. He can’t believe how gravity manipulators can give them such an unbelievable magnitude of pain.

Frank looked outside and saw Ray was currently being pinned on the ground. He could see clearly that his face is now covered with his own blood. ‘ _Not good_ ,’ Frank said to himself miserably. The guy who can manipulate gravity is standing a few meters away from Ray. ‘ _Wait, where’s the other guy?_ ’

And Frank can’t help but feel useless. If only his gift is something useful, or powerful... If only he is a manipulator too of any elements, then maybe he can fight. But no. He can only read minds and that’s not even fucking useful in times like this.

And what in the world did they do to deserve this?

Frank felt like the world is about to end soon. He wants to help… maybe even cry in distress. Or scream for help but he feels that all hope is lost now.

Then Frank saw a man charged towards the guy who can manipulate gravity. The man immediately threw himself to him which made them both fall down the ground. Then he clearly heard Ray groaned and gasped, but it was definitely a sound of relief, not because he was still being pinned down on the ground.

Frank could only guess that when this new guy throws himself to the guy who can manipulate gravity, Ray was suddenly been released from his attack. Then Frank watches the guy as he throw punches against the enemy’s face.

There are just too many thoughts that are running inside Frank’s head. He wants to run and help Ray who’s still lying on the ground. But it appears that his body doesn’t like to cooperate. Suddenly, he feels his vision starts to get blurred and he knows he’s falling down.

And the last image that registered in his head is the guy who helped Ray – his hair is short and platinum blonde, as he throws punches in the enemy’s face, his right knuckle now stained with the man's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who read, subscribed, bookmarked, left kudos and comment! Hugsssssss!!! <3


	3. Overdrive

Frank is quite sure that he’s dead. There’s no way he’s still breathing. And it’s not even possible that he’s going to wake up very soon inside a room he’s not familiar with.

He knows he is dead.  

And anytime soon, Frank is expecting some religious figures to appear in front of him to escort him at his final destination. He then wonders if he’s going to heaven, or hell maybe? Maybe agents of heaven will be the one to guide him? Frank is not really sure about the security of his soul, if he’ll be forever damned or if he’s going to heaven. But Frank doesn’t believe in those things – _honestly, he just doesn’t care at all_. But experiencing a life and death situation allowed him to think about the destination of his soul. And if he’s still alive, he really needs to wake up soon because he doesn’t want his mind to think about afterlife. He’s not interested about it at all. 

Again, Frank knows he is dead.

But if he really is dead, why is he looking up at Ray, grinning back at him and whose huge forehead is covered with bandages? And he even found it funny how his fro seems to look like a bird nest at his head.

Nope. Frank is not dead.

Frank groaned and quickly figured out that he’s in the hospital. The room he was admitted in is quite smaller and Frank silently said a _thank you_ to the gods out there that he’s not claustrophobic. At least the room is all his and he is not sharing it to someone who might be suffering from that kind of phobia. And Frank knows that if ever that happened to him, it will be a disaster waiting to happen.

‘ _So okay, I’m in the hospital_ ,’ Frank recited to himself and there’s no need for him to even wonder why because he knows that someone attacked them at Pete’s tattoo parlor. Two Irregulars wearing suits to be exact, where one is a gravity manipulator who attacked them and left them badly wounded. It could’ve been worse if the stranger didn’t help them.

 _That guy who helped them_ … His hair is platinum blonde – almost white and Frank can’t be wrong with this information. Frank wonders who he is…

Then Frank started to shift from his bed, but he learned that it’s a futile task. His back fucking hurts – actually every inch of his body is sore.

“Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re finally awake, Frank!” Ray beamed and Frank smiled at the corner of his mouth. He also tried his very best to give his friend a thumb up, although he’s still very weak. And he’s so glad that his friend is all right too.

“It hurts, Ray… Everything _hurts_.” Frank whimpered in pain. 

“I’m very sorry, Frank,” Ray offered an apology, hoping it could ease what Frank is feeling. “If only I’m powerful enough to face them…”

“That’s all right, Ray… don’t blame yourself,” Frank empathized. He’s very much aware that between him and Ray, Ray is much powerful, much stronger and his gift can even be considered a higher level. Frank, on the other hand, just read other people’s minds. He then looked up at Ray whose eyes seem to drown under the sea of apology and regret. Frank smiled softly and added, “You’re much useful than us, Ray. And let me remind you that you’re able to snap out of that guy’s gravity control.”

“Oh please don’t say that, Frank,” Ray gushed out. “It was you who saw them, looking suspicious. If you didn’t use your power, then it will be too late for us to act...”

“Oh Ray…” Frank doesn’t know what to say anymore.

After a short pause between them, Rays suddenly informed Frank about his situation. Ray tells, “So the doctors said that your pain will last for days, maybe even a week. And some of your organs kinda fucked up too so you still need to stay here for a while… And you’re asleep for two days…”

“Oh okay… I thought I’m dead, Ray…” Frank replied. He couldn’t imagine how lucky he was that he’s even alive. “So I ended up with this sore body because of that Irregular’s gift, right?” Both Ray and Frank know that it was not a question but a statement.

“Precisely,” Ray answered, shooting Frank a look of concern. “And the doctors find our cases an anomaly because they didn’t found any obvious wound marks made by any objects, or bruises made by someone who like, you know, maybe who punch or kick us. The doctors said that it appears that blood just started to burst out from our skin and our organs received some beatings too. They said that the only explanation that they can offer is that most of our blood vessels burst at the same time and they couldn’t explain why it happened to the three of us. And of course I didn’t mention to them that we ended up here because we were attacked by someone who can manipulate gravity. We all know that regular people don’t know about us, and such admission may give us a ticket to psych wards.”

“Yeah. I understand, Ray,” Frank agreed, sighing. “So how are you, Ray?”

Ray’s face started to turn calm and soft. “Oh, my doctor said that I can go home tonight.” Ray tells optimistically. “Compare to you and Pete, I heal pretty fast. I guess it’s one of the added perks having super strength.”

“Wow, that’s impressive, Ray and I can’t help but to get jealous,” Frank said to Ray without venom, chuckling softly. “You can be a superhero, you know, like Superman...”

“But I don’t like Superman though,” Ray commented simply, smiling back at Frank.

“So how’s Pete?” Frank asked and he didn’t miss how Ray’s face suddenly turns sad. He didn’t mean to upset his friend.

“Pete still hasn’t woken up yet,” Ray answered sadly. “He sustained much more injuries than us, but he’s stable. The doctors said he should wake up anytime soon.”

Frank immediately remembered Pete’s face back at his parlor– blood pouring out from his ears and eyes. And it really means a lot for Frank to know that his friends are safe and alive. Frank feels that the thorns in his chest suddenly loosen up.

Frank gave Ray a smile, “So glad to know you’re all safe…”

“Yeah, Frank. And I’m happy that you’re finally awake…” Ray said. “So there’s also an investigation going on…”

“An investigation?”

“Yes,” Ray continued, his voice steady. “The three of us were found bloodied and passed out. And Pete’s shop is in a total mess which is my entire fault. I can only hope that Pete’s gonna forgive me for destroying his counter and door.”

“Don’t worry, Ray… Pete’s a good guy,” Frank suddenly commented. “And then?”

“So yesterday there were investigators that came to my room and asked me what the fuck happened. And you know, I couldn’t just tell them the truth… I just told them that two guys wearing suits attacked us and lied that I didn’t even know how it all happened. And what was weird is there was a sea of people around us the time they found our bodies. The reports claim that the attack was rather peculiar because despite the fact that there are people around, no one saw what happened. It was like the whole time that those two Irregulars were attacking us, there are actually people around.”

“B-but that can’t be right, Ray,” Frank stuttered in disbelief. “I used my gift and the only thoughts I hear are yours and Pete and the other two Irregulars.”

“Exactly, Frank. And it’s impossible because the whole area appears to be almost empty, but the reports say we’re not alone.”

“Don’t you think the other guy in suit is responsible for it?” Frank wonders. “I mean, maybe made the people disappeared for a while?”

“You know it does make sense now that you mentioned it.” Ray considers.

Then Frank suddenly remembered something worth mentioning to Ray. “Hey, there was a guy who helped us! He’s the only soul I saw around when they attacked us.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Someone helped us?”

“Yes, Ray, I saw him beat the shit out of the guy who manipulates gravity. I didn’t saw his face, but I’m sure his hair is almost white.”

“Oh man, so that explains why we’re still alive,” Ray figures out. “So thanks to that guy that we’re still alive and breathing.”

“Yeah… And I hope to see him again, you know…” said Frank hopefully. Frank really wants to see the guy again and Ray looked at him strangely. “I mean, just to properly thank him though for helping us…” Frank immediately added and he doesn’t know why he needs to explain his self further.  

“Okay…” Ray said, mouthing that one word longer. “By the way, your mom’s here, Frank.”

Frank’s eyes turn brighter. “Really? Why did you say it much earlier? Where is she?” He immediately asked Ray, his head trying to look around and he felt pain shoots on his neck.

“Oh shit, sorry. I mean, she’s not here right now, but she’s here since day one. She’s very worried. So your mom left this noon to get new clothes and have some rest. But she informed me that she’ll be back tonight to watch over you.”

“Oh, how I wish she’s here the moment I woke up, I miss her terribly…”

“I’m so sorry, man.” Ray offers. “So how are you feeling right now?”

“Everything just hurts, Ray. I can’t believe that there are Irregulars out there who’s powerful enough to kill us in seconds.”

“I know…” Ray agreed, nodding his head. “And what’s their reason? They just attacked us right there without saying anything…”

“How I wish I went through more to their thoughts, perhaps it will give us an idea who the fuck they are.”

“And if they really intend to kill us all, I’m afraid that they’ll come back,” Ray informed Frank worriedly. “I believe there’s a need for us to contact Brendon. Maybe he’ll have some idea who’s behind it.”

“Good idea, Ray,” Frank nodded. “Write him a letter as soon as possible, okay?”

“Oh man… This is just one of the days where I do fucking wish Brendon has a phone,” Ray sighed dramatically. “We really need to contact him right now.”

“Tell him all the details, Ray, especially those two guys in suits.”

“I will, Frank,” Ray answered, then he bounced on the balls of his feet. “So, I’m gonna leave you for a while, Frank. But I’ll be back in an hour or two, okay?”

Frank watches as his friend Ray started to walk away from his bed. When Ray opened his door, Frank saw a man standing outside of his room. Frank may be lying down, with the other half of his bed inclined a little bit, but he saw the man’s face clearly before he started to walk away like he’s not suspicious. The man is very tall (everyone is always taller than Frank), his hair is blonde and his jawline looks sharp. He’s also wearing eyeglasses and Frank wonders how long was he standing outside – if he’s eavesdropping to their conversation. Ray looked at the guy, slightly bewildered, but when the man walked away, Ray just shrugged and left.

 

* * *

 

Frank doesn’t know how long he was asleep. But the next time he woke up, there was no one in his room except from him. It should be awfully quiet since he’s all alone and he’s in the hospital. But that moment though, Frank could hear some noises coming just outside of his room. There’s someone who's talking, a man whose voice is very low and deep. Frank couldn’t understand the words they are saying, but he could feel that there is some tension going on outside.

“No… please officer, I’m begging you... Don’t do this to him…” Frank clearly heard that it was Ray’s voice. Frank cocked his eyebrows because he wonders why Ray is there outside.  

And Frank heard him that he’s talking to an officer. And why is his friend begging?

Then Frank heard that same deep voice again. And again, he couldn’t understand what he’s saying.

“Please… Please… Don’t do this to Frank…” Ray begged and Frank started to feel uneasy. “Nurse Joy, please stop him. He shouldn’t be allowed to talk to patients, right? _Right?_ ”

Then the deep voice started talking again.

“But sir! Please don’t do this or else…”

The same voice speaks again. And now, he can’t help but to get even more worried because he’s so sure something is going on outside and they're talking about him. He cannot stand it anymore not reading the other guy’s mind - the one who speaks in a very deep voice that he cannot hear clearly.

And so, Frank used his gift.

Almost immediately, Frank heard voices around him, every single one speaks at the same time. He then focuses his mind and narrowed down to those standing just outside the door. There are still voices speaking but now the volume gets lower and lower until the only voices he hears at from those outside the door.

There are three distinct voices coming outside his door. One is Ray, the other guy with low and deep voice and the last one is a female.

 _‘This is terrible… Poor guy…”_ said the female voice.

_‘This guy is getting to my nerves. But I’m an officer and I need to do my job. I care about that guy named Frank and I know this is not the right time, but I really need to talk to him if he has any idea…”_

_‘I pray that Frank is sleeping right now,’_ Ray said out loud in his thoughts. _‘Oh god, he doesn’t deserves this. There’s no need for him to know this right now.’_

“Please officer, can you just talk to him when he’s better?” This time, Frank heard Ray said verbally.

“No we can’t, Mr. Toro. I know I may sound inconsiderate, but we cannot just postpone such matter, not when a life was lost.” Frank heard the officer said, much louder compare before when he couldn’t even understand what the guys is saying.

 _‘Poor guy… they found his mother dead at his apartment… But he’ll find it sooner…”_ said the female voice.

Frank blinked.

_They found his mother dead at his apartment…_

_They found his mother dead at his apartment…_

_They found his mother dead at his apartment…_

That voice keeps on repeating on his head over and over again.

“Mom?”

Frank felt his heart dropped as low as it can. And slowly, he finds it very hard to breathe.

Frank wants to shut the voices down, make his surrounding silent. He doesn’t want to hear it anymore. He doesn’t want to believe what he just heard.

_‘Poor guy…’_

_‘Frank mustn’t know this… Not now when…’_

_‘Sorry… I need to do my job…’_

But Frank’s irises are still crimson red. He still could hear them, the voices louder this time.  

_They found his mother dead at his apartment…_

Frank shook his head violently. And tears just started to flow and he couldn’t control his breathing anymore. His whole body hurts but the pain in his heart is worst. It’s a kind of pain Frank doesn’t know if he’ll ever recover. His chest heavy, and he feels it’s about to burst anytime soon.

All he wants right now is to see his mother…

And Frank wailed out and wept loudly in his room. And it was loud enough for everyone near him to hear.

 

* * *

 

The days that followed feels empty for Frank. And all he wanted is for numbness to consume him ― devour him and let him not feel anymore.

It was murder. Someone murder his mother in his own apartment the day Frank woke up. The investigators laid out the preliminary details and information that their people had gathered, but Frank doesn’t want to digest it. After offering kind condolences, the investigators promised Frank that they’ll do their very best to find out who killed his mother.  

Frank doesn’t even remember when the day he was released from the hospital was. His friend Pete also woke up, but he didn’t even find time to visit him, but Ray assured him that it’s all right. Frank doesn’t know how he was able to function normally, because all he knows is he is in pain.

As his mother’s funeral passed by in a blur, Frank appeared to look numb, although he’s still in so much pain. Relatives, friends and even strangers offered condolences, but every faces looks blank for Frank. The mourners shot Frank a concerned look. Frank doesn’t even need to read other people’s minds because he could hear them whispering... wondering about his mother’s tragic demise.

It took Frank two weeks to return to his apartment – a place he considered his home. But now, every corner reminds him of his mother. His mom who believes in him and never gives up on him, no matter how different Frank is. And Frank made a promise that he’ll find out the person who murder his mother no matter what.

…because of that person, Frank will never see his mother anymore. And Frank will never forgive him for that no matter what.

_“You’re strong, baby…”_

_“You’re special, Frank…”_

Frank started to cry hard again, trying his best to release the pain of grief he is feeling right at that moment.

 

* * *

 

It was around seven in the evening when Frank heard someone knocking at his door.

Frank is sitting on his couch; the TV is on a static channel. Frank is drowning on his sorrow, but Frank knows that the person behind his door might be his friends. The least that he can do right now is to not make his friends worried.

And so, he dragged his self towards his door. He then opened the door and saw that there’s a man standing outside whom he recognized.

It was neither Ray nor Pete. It was the same guy who’s standing outside his hospital room. And the guy is wearing a white collared shirt and a gray jacket.

“Hey, you’re the guy in the hospital,” Frank suddenly remarked.

The man painted a small side at the corner of his mouth. “It was a surprised that you recognized me, Mr. Frank Iero.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Huh? How do you know my name?”

“I’m a detective, Frank,” the stranger tells him. “I know about you... and I’m very sorry about your mom.”

Frank doesn’t know what to say, and so he settled by offering a small nod to the stranger.

Then the stranger cleared his throat and said, “And I think it is better to tell you about my name and what's the purpose of my visit."

Frank nodded again.

"So my name is Mikey Way. And I’m here to tell you that I know who killed your mother.”


	4. White

Right after hearing that statement coming from a guy who claims to be a detective, Frank felt an absolute stillness in the air. And it feels like time suddenly stopped moving. And as he looked at Mikey’s eyes, he could see that he is not lying at all.

“W-what do you mean you knows who killed my mother?” Frank asked slowly. His body suddenly became tensed and his heart started to beat rapidly against his chest.

Mikey on the other hand could see Frank’s determination and anticipation for information – _information_ Mikey knows that Frank won’t get from any regular investigators. “Don’t you think perhaps we should discuss this matter inside your apartment?” Mikey suggested to Frank, his voice lower. “I’m not really a fan of discussing the progress of my investigation outside. And I don’t want to jeopardize my job, or maybe got myself killed here right away.”

“Why?” Frank immediately questioned Mikey. “Are there people after you?”

“Would you believe if I said yes?” Mikey asked Frank and Frank already knows that the detective is not expecting a response to his question. “And besides, there are people after you too, Frank,” Mikey added casually. It made Frank cringed.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Frank spit each word, trying to hide every fiber of fear that might flow out of his mouth.

Mikey sighed dramatically before rolling his eyes. “Can we do this Q&A portion _inside?”_ Mikey pinned again. “I swear I’m going to tell you everything, Mr. Iero. And I bet you don’t fancy talking at your doorstep.”

“But how can I be sure that I can even trust you, huh?” Frank stated truthfully, cocking an eyebrow at Mikey.

Then Frank saw Mikey fished out his leather wallet from his back pocket. Frank continued to look at the detective suspiciously, wondering what the fuck he is about to do. Mikey then opened his wallet and plucked out a card – a business card to be exact.

Mikey hand the business card to Frank who reluctantly accepted.

The business card is cherry red in color, void of any symbols or logo. At the middle of the card states Mikey’s name, whose real name it says is _Michael James Way_. And just below his name is the word _Detective_ and a contact number.

Frank waved the business card using his thumb and index finger and said sharply, “It only says your name and your number, and nothing else. I’m not even sure if this shit is legitimate.”

“Frank,” Mikey sighed loudly. “You’re stubborn aren’t you? Then I have no choice but to ask you to use your gift.”

“And why should I use my gift, huh?” Frank demanded.

“Just use your gift, Frank. Go ahead, you can even read my fucking mind if you must, I don’t care. But you must look at that business card when you do.”

“And why? And _hey!_ How did you know my gift!”

“I’m a detective, Frank. I know that kind of stuff about you. Just do what I’m asking you to do. You’ll never know until you try.”

“Okay, okay!” Frank chanted, slightly getting pissed off.

Frank blinked first before he focused on reading Mikey’s head that he’s so close to calling ‘ _stupid big head_.’ Frank mentally chuckled before he remember Mikey’s annoying request. And so, he looked at the cherry red business card. At first, nothing happened, but he can already hear Mikey’s thoughts.

And then, images started to flash in his head.

Every image that flashed in his head is all about Mikey – _Mikey writing reports… Mikey interviewing people… Mikey gathering information… Mikey talking politely and kindly to people Frank can only assumes are his boss… Mikey outside the hospital room Frank was admitted in… Mikey giving the same business card to people… Mikey wearing his surgical gloves before touching a piece of evidence lying at the floor… Mikey reading a report he got from a regular investigator… Mikey flicking his zippo lighter…_

“Holy shit, what the hell was that?” Frank stuttered, stepping back. He’s still gazing at the card, and he noticed that his hand is shaking. He suddenly feels uneasy because he knows it is not polite to see through other people’s memories. And Frank’s gift of reading other people’s mind is different compare to what he just witness. Frank cannot see other people’s memories but rather only hear the thoughts that are going on inside their heads at that exact moment.

“The card is bewitched,” Mikey suddenly pointed out to Frank. “It records some flashes of memories of whoever’s name is written on it. It’s a standard business card for me who works for the Elders. Actually, I hate that card. I feel like it invades my privacy. But it’s the only way that we can prove that we’re legitimate and I'm here for business, nothing else…”

“Okay,” Frank said, dragging that one word.

“So would you like to invite me inside?”Mikey probed again and he knows he’s successful in making Frank believe that he’s a true detective.

“Yeah, sure thing, Mikey,” Frank replied casually. The tension that Frank felt earlier seems to dissipate into thin air. “Hey, I can call you Mikey, right?”

“Yes, sure,” Mikey allowed. Chuckling softly, he said, “It sounds better than Mr. Way, who’s my father actually.”

Frank shuffled from his place and ushered Mikey inside his small apartment. They settled down behind his small kitchen counter and sat on the stool, facing each other.

“So you’re a detective, Mikey.” Frank stated the fact.

Mikey nodded. “Actually, I used to be a private detective before, Frank,” Mikey tells lightly. “I used to work alone. I mean, people just come and go, asking to solve some cases which majority are small. But everything changes about two years ago when the Elders asked for my services. And after that, I now work solely for the them.”

“Elders?”

“What?” Mikey said in disbelief. “Didn’t the famous Brendon Urie, _Class S Irregular and alchemist extraordinaire_ tell you about the Elders?”

“No,” Frank shook his head. “This is the first time I hear about so-called Elders. And hey, you know our teacher, Brendon?”

“Of course, Frank. Everyone knows Brendon,” Mikey said as a matter-of-factly. Frank finds it hard to believe that their teacher is somewhat famous. And Mikey said Brendon is a Class S Irregular. _‘And what the fuck is Class S?’_ Frank thought suddenly.

“I wonder why Brendon didn’t mention the Elders to you at all. So I assumed that Mr. Toro and Mr. Wentz have no idea about them too, right?” Mikey asked and Frank nodded again as a form of response. “So, Elders are responsible in keeping the balance between Irregulars and normal people. They are a group of 10 _Class S Irregulars_ who oversees the affairs of Irregulars who are proven to be abusing their gifts before. You already know that both Irregulars and normal people coexist. But sometimes, there are Irregulars who abuses their gift and harm people. The Elders won’t allow that to happen, that’s why they exist. But the Elders don’t rule us, or like they play like some sort of government for the Irregulars. Basically, once the Elders see that the balance is disrupted or if Irregulars are causing harm against normal people, they will act in order to stop it as soon as possible.”

“And what is _Class S_?” Frank suddenly asked.

“Oh, it is what you call to Irregulars whose gift is _to create_ ,” Mikey explained. “ _Creation_ is considered as the highest gift. Brendon is a Class S Water Creator if I’m not mistaken. And most creation involves the natural elements like fire, metal…”

“So are there other Classes out there?”

Mikey shook his head. “There’s only one label and that is Class S, and then the rest, which is us. So what we have are only _Class S Irregulars_ and _Irregulars,_ ” Mikey explained to Frank.

For a moment, Frank felt a little bit lost and defeated because there’s still a lot in this world that he doesn’t know. He can’t help but wonder why Brendon never told them that he’s a Class S and that there are people called Elders. What Frank only knows is that there are Irregulars, period. But he doesn’t know that there are some Irregulars who are of higher level that him, and those who can create really sounds impressive.

Then Frank remembered Mikey said that there are Class S Irregulars and the rest which is _them_. Frank felt his eyes grow in size and exclaimed, “You’re an Irregular too, Mikey?”

“Yes,” Mikey answered back casually, grinning. “You know, I can’t work under the Elders if I’m not an Irregular.”

Frank nodded his head slowly. “Uh… yeah, that makes sense, Mikey. So what then is your gift?” He peered.

“I manipulate fire.”

 “You’re a manipulator?” Frank croaked. “…of fire?!”

 Mikey nodded.

“Can you show me your gift?” Frank requested, wondering if Mikey will say yes.

“Uh… sure?” Mikey answered back like what Frank is asking is not a big thing. “So do you smoke, Frank?”

Frank nodded immediately.

“Alright, put a cigarette in your lips, but don’t light it up.”

“Okay.” Frank looked around and saw a box of Marlboro Reds sitting in his coffee table near his sofa. He excused himself and gets his cigarettes. While marching back to the counter, he already plucked one cigarette and placed it between his lips. 

Right after Frank sat back on his place; Mikey fished out his Zippo lighter from his jacket and flicked it with his left thumb. Mikey then lifted his right index finger and pointed it to the fire.  “Ready?” Mikey asked and Frank nodded again, a curious frown forming in his head.

Mikey then move his index finger like he’s writing something in the air. And before Frank knew it, the fire from the lighter started to grow bigger before becoming a string of fire. Mikey's irises turns red and he started to move his index finger, pointing it towards Frank and Frank watches as the fire moves towards him too. Frank immediately understands that the fire moves on the direction where Mikey is pointing at. And for a moment, Frank thought that the fire will devour him as it slowly moves at his direction. And then the fire suddenly stopped just at the end of the cigarette, casually lighting it like it is normal.

Mikey snapped his fingers and the string of fire in the air diminished. And the irises of his eyes returned back to its original color. 

Frank removed the cigarette from his lips. “That’s fucking wicked, man!” Frank praised Mikey’s impressive gift.

“Well, all I can do is manipulate and not create fire, Frank,” Mikey said dejectedly. “When your gift is elemental, manipulation is actually considered as a lower ability. I’ve already met two or three Irregulars with the same gift as mine, so we’re pretty common. And you know, creation is always way more impressive that the ability to manipulate. And that’s why I always have a lighter in me.” Mikey waved his Zippo lighter at Frank and Frank saw a pretty good doodle of a vampire.

“Hey, that’s one cool drawing,” Frank suddenly remarked at the vampire doodle. “Did you draw that?”

“Oh this,” Mikey looked at his lighter. “My brother drew this. He’s really good at this stuff. He’s an artist actually.”

“I see,” Frank said while unconsciously putting the cigarette on his ashtray. He doesn’t feel like smoking right at that moment. “So is your brother an Irregular too?” Frank asked.

Mikey appeared that he didn’t hear Frank’s inquiry. He then returned the Zippo lighter back in his jacket before grabbing his leather briefcase from the floor which Frank didn’t noticed Mikey had before. Frank watches as Mikey pulled out a Ziploc bag inside his briefcase and placed it down on Frank’s counter.

“So I came here Frank because of this.” Mikey tapped the Ziploc bag, completely ignoring Frank’s question. Frank saw that there’s another red card inside plastic and he wonders if it’s another business card. “This is actually a piece of evidence from your mother’s murder case, Frank.”

Frank gasped and his eyes grew in size. Frank then picked up the Ziploc bag without even asking Mikey for permission and Frank studied it closely. Mikey didn’t make any protest, and so Frank thinks it’s a sign that he’s fine with it. Frank inspected it all he see is just a plain old red card with a big letter _X_ printed in the middle.

“And what _exactly_ is this, Mikey?” Frank asked, waving the Ziploc in the air.

“That is a crucial piece of evidence that tells us who murdered your mother, Frank. They purposely left that card at the scene. It was actually _The_ _Syndicate’s_ card.”

 _“The Syndicate?”_ Frank repeated.

“Yes, Frank. We confirm that it was someone from The Syndicate who killed your mother, Frank. And we are also positive that the two guys wearing suits who attacked you and your friends back at Mr. Wentz tattoo place are members of The Syndicate as well.”

 _“Why?”_ was s all what Frank said at that moment. There are a lot of questions in Frank’s mind and he wanted Mikey to answer each one of them, but he’s having a hard time putting them into words. And right at that moment, grief and vengeance started to fill Frank’s system and he wanted to release it. Frank felt he’s about to cry, but he won’t, not when Mikey is sitting across him. He also wanted to run outside and start looking for The Syndicate and perhaps killed them right away too. For Frank, he took a vow to avenge his mother and now that he knows who did, he can’t help but for pain and anger to consume him.

But the mixture of these emotions makes Frank’s inside heavy and turns sour that he feels he’s about to throw up.

“I’m very sorry, Frank,” Mikey offered but Frank doesn’t really know why Mikey is apologizing. Perhaps he’s being polite, but Frank just dismissed it. Then Mikey added, “But you really need to know who our enemies are. And The Syndicate is our enemy. And they are still after you and your friends since you miraculously escaped The Syndicates attack. Wait… I heard that someone helped you, right? I just want to confirm if this information is true.”

“Yes, Mikey,” Frank replied without vigor. “S-someone did help us back then. I didn’t see his face clearly, but the guy’s hair is almost white. I dunno? Maybe it is platinum blonde, I’m not really sure. He just threw himself to the guy who manipulates gravity then I saw him threw punches at his face. And then, I passed out. The next thing I know was I’m already in the hospital...”

Frank missed the way Mikey looked at him, like Frank just told him the secrets of the universe or the secret cure to all the ailments in the world. Mikey looked at Frank nervously, but Frank doesn’t have the time and the heart to process Mikey’s reaction. Mikey was silent for a few seconds before he returned back to reality.

“Oh, all right,” Mikey said slowly, shaking his head and Frank wonders why. “Thank you for that information, Frank. It was helpful, to be honest… So about the Syndicate…”

Mikey then tapped his index finger at the card inside the Ziploc and tells, “If you’ll look closely at the card they left at the scene, it is red in color which stands for the Irregulars irises which turns red and the **X** signifies elimination. Additionally, what the Elders know about them is one of their mission is to eliminate Irregulars and so, this card clearly sends us the message.”

“Huh? But aren’t they Irregulars too?” Frank asked Mikey. Frank remembered it so well how the irises of the guy who can manipulate gravity turned red moments before he attacked them.

“Yes, they are Irregulars, Frank,” Mikey confirmed. “And we believe that The Syndicates aim is for world domination, which sounds like your typical bad guys agenda from comics. But the Elders don’t buy that shit, because they also kill anyone who’s closely associated with the Irregulars. So let us just say that if they really want to dominate the world, then all they have to do is attack us all Irregulars. But no, they also attacked other normal people. So as long as that person is associated with an Irregular, then they will attack them no matter what.”

"So they attacked my mom because I’m an Irregular?” Frank asked glumly, his chest feels heavy.

“No, Frank!” Mikey immediately answered back. “Don’t blame yourself and it’s not your fault, okay? The Syndicates attacked your mom because they are evil and we need to stop them. And that's why I'm here, Frank. I need your help.”

“How can I help you, Mikey?” Frank inquires. He’s very willing to help Mikey if he’ll know soon who’s responsible for his mother’s death.

“Your gift will become handy and very useful in my investigation. But let me tell you straight that I’m not your typical detective. Most of the time, I have to use other means to get information.”

“Like eavesdropping, right?” Frank butted in.

“Yeah, _eavesdropping_ … That’s one,” Mikey nodded and Frank is seriously considering what Mikey is offering. “So if you’re willing to let me use your gift, maybe we can work together and find out who killed your mother.”

“I’m in, Mikey,” Frank firmly said and he looked at Mikey with determination.

“All right then,” Mikey said with enthusiasm. “Come to my place tomorrow, Frank. I’ll show you all the reports I’ve written, including the documents, files and even evidence. And I still have a lot to discuss with you, especially your mom’s case.”

Mikey then got a pen and a sticky note from his briefcase and he quickly writes his address. He hand it to Frank and he immediately recognized that Mikey’s place is not that far from his. “So drop by at around 10 in the morning, all right?”

“Okay,”

“So,” Mikey stood up, gripping his leather briefcase tightly. “Thank you for your time, Frank. I really appreciate your interest and eagerness in helping me with this case. I’ll see myself out.”

“All right, Mikey. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Frank arrived the next day at Mikey’s place at exactly 10 in the morning.

Frank knows this side of this town, but he never really paid much attention to what kind of families are living around it. Some houses looked old but really grand, while some are modern. Aside from this, the area is quiet and peaceful – perhaps one of the safest place around New Jersey. And Frank can only assume that majority of the families living on this side are loaded and rich.

Standing outside’s Mikey’s two-floor modern house (Frank knows there’s no way it is an apartment), Frank wonders if working with the Elders can make someone rich. _‘Mikey cannot be more than 30 years old,’_ Frank said to himself and he is already living in this gorgeous home in this part of the town. Additionally, two cars are parked on the driveway and Frank thinks that there’s a possibility that Mikey has a family. Frank felt that he should at least bring something for Mikey’s family – maybe for his wife or maybe kids? But he knows he’s too late for that.

Frank then rang the doorbell once and Mikey immediately opened the door and greeted Frank.

“I’m so glad you came, Frank,” Mikey said happily. Mikey is wearing a white collared shirt and black pants.

“Yeah, thanks for having me, Mikey,” Frank replied softly. Mikey then ushered Frank inside and Frank can’t help but to raise an eyebrow when he saw Mikey’s house from the inside.

Mikey’s house looks grand from the outside but it looks so empty inside. The house is eerily quiet and kind of dark too.

Mikey’s house is big but it is rather odd and peculiar that there are no fancy paintings hanging around or some expensive shit at some corner. Mikey then ushered Frank to his kitchen where there is a long marble counter with several old-looking stools behind. The kitchen looks like it has never been used, aside from the coffee maker which looks like it has been around since the middle ages. Frank saw that there is a batter in the glass bowl and he guesses that Mikey is about to make himself some pancakes.

“Wait here, Frank,” Mikey suddenly said and Frank just let himself sat behind the counter. “I’ll just get something from the basement. We can have coffee after.”

Frank nodded and he watches as Mikey marches in the hallway. Frank then let his eyes wander around the kitchen. And every single appliance in Mikey’s kitchen looks brand new. There are also a stack of white plates and coffee mugs near the sink.

Every corner of this house screams that there’s a possibility that Mikey is not married.

“Hey, Mikey I’m about to visit my ― _who are you_?”

Frank’s head snapped towards the direction where the voice came from. And Frank felt his eyes grow twice and his jaw dropped on the floor.

_Finally…_

Frank finally found him – it was really him and _in flesh_ who helped them when they were attacked by the two guys from The Syndicate. His hair is indeed very white up close and his eyes are hazel in color, so bright and stunning that Frank felt the guy’s gaze can easily melt anyone.

“Hey, you’re that _guy!_ ” Frank immediately beamed, standing up from his place. Frank stepped forward the man, and the guy mirrored his action by stepping back.

 _“I said, who are you?”_ the guy questioned Frank again. “And what are you doing here?”

Frank suddenly felt a pleasant jolt in his stomach and he mentally cursed himself because it is not the right time to feel it. “Mikey a-asked me to come here,” Frank croaked nervously.

“Oh, so you’re a friend of Mikey?” the guy followed up, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, maybe you can say that,” Frank said, quite unsure if he and Mikey are friends. “I’m Frank, by the way.” Frank extended his right hand to the guy but he didn’t take it. Instead, the guy even stepped back, his eyes getting bigger. Frank wonders if he just said something wrong. The guy now looks alarmed.

“ _Frank?_ ” the guy repeated shakily. “ _Oh fucking shit!_ You’re the guy who can read other people’s mind?”

Frank nodded, still looking at him.

The guy started to shook his head and it makes Frank wonder what the hell is wrong with him. “ _Shit, shit, shit!_ ” the guy chanted, now looking more alarmed.

Then something happened that Frank didn’t expect at all.

Frank definitely didn’t missed how the guy’s irises suddenly turned red. It was only for a second, but this is enough proof for Frank to know that the guy is also an Irregular.

Then the guy stepped back, still looking at Frank before he run out of the door.

“Hey!” Frank immediately calls. Then he saw Mikey standing just near the front door.  

“Gerard!” Mikey also calls, both his arms supporting a ruler-high stack of folders and documents.

But the guy whom Mikey called Gerard didn’t even looked back at all. Then they both heard a car engine starting up and within a few moments, they know that Gerard left.

“Mikey,” Frank suddenly speaks, breaking the awkward silence. “That’s the guy who helped us. I’m so sure that was him!”

“That’s my brother, Gerard.”  Mikey replied.

“Your brother?” Frank coughed. He didn’t expected that Mikey is related to the guy who helped them. “He’s the guy who drew that vampire in your lighter?”

“Yeah. The one and only,” Mikey confirms. “Why did my brother run away? Did you do something?” Mikey looked at Frank suspiciously.

Frank shook his head. “No, I swear Mikey I didn’t do anything,” he said, explaining his side. “Well, aside from telling me my name and… _hey_ , your brother knows that I can read other people’s mind.”

“I believe I mentioned it to him before,” Mikey tells Frank.

“Oh, I see,” Frank said, his right hand now resting at the back of his neck, rubbing it. Then he looked at Mikey and added casually, “And your brother is an Irregular too, right? Saw the irises of his eyes turn red and ―”

Mikey dropped all the folders he’s holding down in the floor. He then looked at Frank nervously and croaked, “Did you just say that you saw Gerard’s irises turn red, Frank?”

“Huh?” Frank raised an eyebrow before nodding. “Yes.”

“Frank…”

“What Mikey?”

“My brother Gerard never used his gift ever since the day he found what his gift is.” Mikey said truthfully and Frank can’t help but to suddenly feel uneasy. Then Mikey added, “And no one knows what Gerard’s gift is, Frank. No one…”

“Even you?” Frank asked.

“Even me, Frank. I don’t know my brother’s gift.”


	5. Secrets and Lies

_“Are you serious?”_ Frank pressed, putting the last folder he picked up from the floor at Mikey’s kitchen counter.

“Yes, Frank,” Mikey nodded, letting out a loud sigh before finally sitting down at his kitchen stool. Frank mimicked his action and sat opposite the detective, behind the gorgeous marble counter and facing him. “My brother… something horrible happened to him when he was sixteen… I was only thirteen that time…”

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Frank managed to say. He suddenly felt uneasy and he wonders if Mikey is about to tell him something personal. And Frank is not prepared for any family revelations. But given that he has the gift of reading other people’s mind, he can easily learn the story, _if and only if_ Mikey is thinking about all the details right now.

But Mikey is different. And Frank doesn’t look into other people’s mind if it is not necessary.

He wonders then if Mikey will open up and tell him Gerard’s story. But Frank doesn’t even know if Mikey even considers him as a friend, not when they only met just yesterday. So Frank is not entirely sure if he is worthy of such personal information. 

But even though Frank is both not prepared to hear the story and even doubts if Mikey will even tell him, honestly, he’s a little bit curious about Gerard. Maybe a part of him wants to know about the guy personally. Gerard saved him and his friends, and Frank wanted to thank him properly. Maybe even become his friend? But how can Frank even do that when the guy just ran away from him? Mikey said something happened to Gerard when he was sixteen. And according to Mikey, he doesn’t know what his brother’s gift is. And that sounds a little fucked up for Frank. Frank thinks there should be a reasonable explanation behind why Gerard never used his gift ever since he discovered his.

Mikey then took a sip of his black coffee that he just poured to his _Best Brother_ mug a few moments ago. He also offered Frank one which he gladly accepted. “So,” Mikey sighed again and Frank gave him a curious look. “I… I don’t understand why my brother ran away from you, Frank. And you said you saw his iris turned red? _Fuck,_ I never seen him used his gift, _ever!_ I never even witness his iris turned red… _Well_ , I saw his red irises when he first discovered his gift, but then… _fuck_ , this is just _unusual_ …” Mikey then looked at Frank sharply, his eyes narrowing. “So did anything crazy happened when you talked to him? I mean, like some supernatural gift-related shit? I mean, it appears my brother used his gift because his irises turned red. And why _you_?”

“Okay Mikey, slow down. That’s quite a handful of questions, you know,” Frank replied casually, taking a small sip from his cup. “Okay… so, _no_ … Uhh there were no supernatural shits that happened. Everything is just normal. And yeah, I saw your brother’s iris turn red but it is only for a second, that’s all… Then he ran away from me. He ran after he recognized that I’m the guy who read other people’s minds.”

“I see…” Mikey began to stroke his chin, thinking. “You know, my brother is definitely hiding something and I already mentioned that he never told me his gift. And maybe, that explains why he ran away from you. Perhaps he’s thinking you might just use your gift and learn his secrets.”

“Correction,” Frank cuts him, holding up a hand. “I only read people thoughts, not learn their memories or their deepest darkest secrets. I can’t do that, well unless if they are _thinking_ about their memories or secrets… And I’ve mastered my gift years ago so I can’t hear other people thoughts, unless if I wanted to.”

“Well, my brother doesn’t know the scopes of your gift, Frank” Mikey said, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess he thought you’re gonna look to his memories right away... I mean, your gift is pretty scary to be honest.”

“I’m aware of that, Mikey,” Frank replied, his tone slightly lower that before. “I’ve been through a lot because of my gift…”

“Well, some Irregulars are often misunderstood,” Mikey tells it lightly like it is a fact. “My brother, on the other hand, hates the fact that he’s an Irregular.”

“Is that the reason why he never uses his gift?” Frank gloomily asked, feeling down. Mikey can’t help but to look at Frank strangely to his sudden change of tone. Frank then thinks that he’s about to lose his chance to properly thank Gerard because he hates being an Irregular. Frank also missed the way Mikey looks at him. Frank added, “Does your brother hate Irregulars?”

Mikey quickly shook his head. “No Frank. My brother doesn’t hate Irregulars,” he pointed out. “He just hate that he’s one. He told me before that he doesn’t want to be like me, an Irregular. But when we are kids though, Gerard used to admire Irregulars, you know. I discovered my gift when I was only ten and it was Gerard who was more ecstatic about my gift and he’s really proud of me. My brother… he was sixteen when he discovered his gift…”

“So what happened, Mikey?” Frank inquires and he’s aware that their conversation had steered to a more personal level. Although he only knows the detective just yesterday, he feels like he knows Mikey for years. And he wanted to know more about the guy who saved him. Mikey looks at him blankly, and Frank couldn’t figure out if it’s a good thing or not. Or probably Mikey had decided he should stop telling Frank Gerard’s story. But Frank decided to go ahead, hopeful that Mikey will answer back. Frank asked, “You said your brother used to admire Irregulars, so what changes his mind?”

“I’ve already mentioned that something horrible happened to my brother when he’s sixteen,” Mikey replied glumly and Frank gave a short nod. The detective sighed before taking a small sip from his mug. “So our grandmother is a Class S Irregular and her gift is Earth-related. She had this ability to control plants and she can easily make plants sprout anytime and anywhere and it was _awesome_. I still remember the time when she’ll just wave her hand beautifully in the air and plants and flowers will just appear.” Mikey waves his hand smoothly in the air, demonstrating how his grandma does it.  “It’s really lovely, Frank…”

Frank just listens, even though he’s not so sure where their conversation is actually going. Mikey was talking about Gerard first, and then now he’s talking about his Class S Irregular grandma which sounds really awesome for Frank. Frank would occasionally nod his head a little a bit; a gesture to let Mikey knows that he’s following.

“And between me and Gerard, it was always him who was actually interested about Irregulars when we were young. He was also the one who was so attached to our grandma. And due to our grandma’s influence, Gerard always believe that Irregulars exists so we can help other people. And despite the fact that I’ve already discovered my gift while he still don’t figure his, he didn’t feel bad about it at all. In fact, he never even feels jealous or made me feel bad about it. It was not his nature and he is really one great and awesome big brother, you know.”

Mikey then let his sad eyes fall on the mug, his thumb brushing the _Best Brother_ design. “Then one day, when he was sixteen… He was staying at our grandma’s house when suddenly The Syndicate attacked.”

“What?!!” Frank immediately cut him, exasperated.

“Yeah, you heard it right, Frank.” Mikey’s shoulder’s dropped, his eyes now wandering around his kitchen and decided not to look at Frank. “The Syndicate murdered our grandma.”

“And Gerard?”

“He survived. We found him hiding inside the kitchen cabinet unscratched, and our grandma’s body was laying just a few steps away from him… My brother was absolutely shocked… stunned by what happened… And I would still remember Gerard’s eyes… his irises were crimson red, so bright and like it was made of crystal. And I swear his eyes can shine even when it’s pitch dark. And I never saw such irises in other Irregulars, only my brother’s.”

“So are you saying that Gerard discovered his gift when your grandma was murdered?”

Mikey nodded. “It appears so, Frank. And you know what’s worse? Gerard’s irises were red for three days.”

“What?” Frank coughed, feeling both curious and shocked. He doesn’t know it was aware for Irregulars eyes to turn red for days. “Was that even possible?”

“I guess so. I mean, it happened to Gerard,” Mikey said flatly and his tone is weirdly calm. But Frank knows that it hurts for Mikey to remember all this. Mikey then continued, “But despite to how pure and bright my brother’s eyes were, it was actually so scary to look at. The way his eyes shine was so chilling that my mother had to use bandage; covering his eyes so no one will see it until his irises return back to its normal color.”

Frank is aware that his jaw is dropping. He can’t believe what Gerard went through.

“And as for my brother, my grandma’s murder made a huge impact on him. He was so shocked that he didn’t even speak for days. And that incident made him hate being an Irregular and swore that he’ll never use his gift.”

“But it doesn’t make sense, Mikey,” Frank suddenly commented.

“I know, but given to what my brother had gone through, I understand why he doesn’t want to be an Irregular. I mean, it was due to the fact that my grandma was an Irregular that made her a target. And Gerard hates The Syndicate more that I hate them. I thought maybe he wanted revenge, but he told me he believes in justice. And that’s also partly the reason why I became a detective.”

Frank now understands that there’s a deeper reason why Mikey wants to help him, not just because he’s a detective and it’s his job to find out who killed his mother.

“And you know, I’m still curious about my brother’s gift,” Mikey suddenly admitted. “And I’m a detective for fucks sake, but I can’t even figure out what his gift is.”

“Well, you’re his brother and I understand why you wanted to know,” Frank said smoothly.

“And it also doesn’t help that he’s the brother of someone who works for the Elders,” Mikey added passively. “The Syndicate is after me too. And even though reports said that the enemy is not targeting Gerard, he’s still my brother and there’s a chance that they’ll attack him too. Frank,” Mikey breathes out, his eyes now narrowing, “all I want is some kind of assurance, that even if The Syndicate will attack him, he can still protect himself.”

“I believe your brother can protect himself,” Frank tells surely, trying his best to infect Mikey with optimism. “I mean, he was the guy who saved us when The Syndicate attacked us back at Pete’s shop,” Frank points out and Mikey nodded. 

“And that’s another thing,” Mikey instantly wondered. “Gee hates violence, but he didn’t even think twice helping you guys.”

“But it’s not a bad thing, right? That he helped us without thinking twice. I don’t know your brother personally, but I believe he’s a good guy. And if he wasn’t there, I guess we’re all dead right now.”

“I know... Thanks… But I’m just worried. What if they come back and attack my brother?” asked Mikey, obviously looked troubled. And Frank doesn’t even know if he should reply or give Mikey any kind of assurance. Frank knows they’re not safe, and The Syndicate may attack them anytime.

“Well I guess that’s why we’re here, Mikey,” Frank suddenly said with confidence. He then grabbed his cup and drank the rest of his coffee. “I’ll make sure that you catch those motherfuckers and put an end with their stupid agenda.”

Mikey let out a small tired laugh. “Yeah you’re right… But you know, maybe you can peek into my brother’s head. Perhaps you can discover some details about his gift.”

“No way, Mikeyway!” Frank immediately replied, hastily shaking his head.

“Why?” Mikey pleaded, reaching for Frank’s hand with both his hands. “Please? Maybe you can do it without him knowing it. I mean, we’re friends now right? And you can definitely hang out here more often. I’ll try my best to make my brother change his mind about you. I mean, he can’t really hate you just because of your gift, Frank.”

“I don’t know, Mikey. I’ll think about that,” Frank breathes out, dropping his shoulders. If Frank will be honest with himself, he really wanted to become Gerard’s friend but he can’t risk his chances by Mikey’s crazy plan. But something inside him wants to do Mikey’s plan and just go ahead and read his brother’s mind.

“Okay, I understand,” Mikey tells and his tone defeated. Frank can’t help but to raise an eyebrow, wondering if Mikey had really given up with his plan or if he’s still hopeful.

But the more Frank think about Gerard, the stronger he wants to learn about his secret. And Frank knows it is bad. What if Gerard found out that he’s reading his mind? Gerard would definitely hate him, and that’s for sure.

“So okay,” Mikey started, now steering their conversation away from his brother. “We have here some documents and files about the recent attacks that happened around in the past six months.” Mikey started opening random folders, his eyes scanning each file with intent and familiarity. “So far, there are nine documented cases, including the incident at Wentz’s tattoo parlor and your mom, Frank.” Mikey pushed a red folder to Frank which he gladly took. Frank realized that what are inside were profiles and some scribbles which Frank can only assume are made by the detective. “Out of the nine cases, only two incidents are reported where the victims survived; first was you and your friend’s case and the other one was Ms. Ballato. So anyway, what I’m doing right now is reviewing all these cases and check for some patterns how The Syndicate made their move. I’m also trying to figure out who they exactly are, but I got information about a certain abandoned building near the mall, but I was told by the Elders not to go there alone and they’ll handle it.”

“So there’s a possibility that they are hiding inside the abandoned building?” Frank asked, passing the red folder back at Mikey.

“Probably. But if I’m a Syndicate, I don’t think I would pick up such place to be my hideout. That’s just stupid. And I’m under the impression that it was them who planted these so called clues but in reality, they’re just trying to make us look like dumb shit.”

“You’re really a detective, Mikey.” Frank praised and Mikey snorted. “So what do I do?”

“So okay, I have a good lead actually,” Mikey said, his eyes suddenly spark with excitement. “Do you know this club called _Avenue 27_?”

Frank thinks for a moment. “It sounds familiar, Mikey. Isn’t that the underground club beside the oldest sex shop in this town?”

Mikey smiled. “Yes that’s it! I know the guy who owns that club. His name is Bert and he’s also an Irregular. He’s a Charmer to be exact.”

“ _Charmer_?” Frank repeated.

“It’s his gift. He’s _charming_.” Mikey waved his hand expressively while Frank just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “He has the ability to make other people like him. No one can resist his charm once he uses his gift. It also doesn’t help the guy is so good looking.”

“Huh?” It was the first time Frank heard that there is such a gift to charm other people. Frank made a mental note to be careful with this guy. “So what’s the deal with Bert?”

“I believe he’s connected with The Syndicate,” Mikey tells Frank in a businesslike tone. “I talked to him before but he just keeps on saying he doesn’t have any idea who the Syndicates are. But I’m convinced Bert is hiding something… So what I’m planning to do is visit his club again, and ask him again about The Syndicate.”

Frank exactly knows what Mikey wants him to do. “And you want me to read his mind, right?”

“Precisely,” Mikey replied, grinning like a madman. “I want you to read his mind while I’m asking him about the Syndicate. I believe he would just deny it again, but I think our conversation might give you enough window to look at his thoughts. And if we’re lucky, you’ll discover what he’s hiding.”

“I see… So when are we going to visit Bert?”

“This Friday, Frank. I have some commitments tomorrow and on Thursday. So we’ll pay Bert a visit on Friday.”

“Got it.” Frank shouldn’t be really excited that he’s about to use his gift to discover other people’s secrets. But if it will help them found who murdered his mother, then he’ll do it no matter what. Frank then glance to his wrist watch and saw that it’s already past noon. “Hey, so I guess we’re good?” Frank asked and Mikey nodded. “I have to go. Wait, you know my number right?”

Mikey nodded and Frank couldn’t remember giving Mikey his number. “I’ll just send you a message about our plans this Friday, then.”

“Okay, cool.” Frank replied, standing up. “If something important came up, just call me. I’ll see myself out.”

“Yeah.” Mikey stood up then pulled Frank into an awkward embrace. “See you this Friday, Frank. And thank you so much for your help.”

Frank smiled before walking out of the door.

It was almost one in the afternoon that Tuesday and Frank wondered if he should have lunch or pay either Ray of Pete a visit. He wonders then what his friends are doing, or if they are fine. Frank was also torn whether to tell them about Mikey and The Syndicate and everything about his plans of finding out who murdered his mother. Caught with his own thoughts, Frank didn’t realize that he already put a cigarette between his lips, his left hand now unconsciously looking for his lighter in his pocket.

The stick of cigarette still dangling between his lips, Frank found out his lighter is missing or probably he left it at his apartment. Frank groaned, dropping his shoulders and feeling disappointed because he really wants to smoke right now. Frank just passed Mikey’s neighborhood and he saw that there’s a line of shops in the other corner. He decided that he should have lunch first and probably visit his friend if he feels like it.

Frank passed an alleyway and was about to cross the road when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in the alley. The cigarette that was on his lips now on the dirty road.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Frank yelped, his body was pushed against the wall, not really hard and without pressure. Frank felt his jaw slowly dropped when he realized who grabbed him. The man got a pair of bright and stunning eyes and Frank knows the guy very well. In fact, Frank even knows a part of his story. “ _Gerard?!!_ What the fuck?” Frank repeated, looking straight at his eyes.

“So does my brother finally ask you to read my mind then, _eh_?” Gerard asked, his eyes narrowing. He’s still holding Frank’s arm.

“No,” Frank coughed. The way Gerard looked at Frank’s eyes was enough to make Frank’s knees trembled. Frank felt that he’s about to be swallowed alive just by looking at his stunning eyes. Frank can’t help but to let his gaze fall on Gerard’s lips, before going back to his eyes. Frank realized that Gerard’s body is pressed against his and it only makes Frank even more nervous.

“You’re lying,” Gerard said with some kind of certainty. “I know my brother well, Frank. So what did you talked about?”

Frank felt there’s something stuck in his throat. “A-about The Syndicate,” Frank whispered, his voice shaking. “I’m helping your brother about his case, and in return he’ll help me found out who killed my mother.”

Almost in an instant, Frank felt Gerard’s body relax. He then released Frank’s arm before stepping back. “Oh, I see,” Gerard breathed out, smiling. It was the first time Frank saw Gerard smiled and Frank would do anything to see him smile again. Frank breathes out and he realized that all the tension had suddenly gone. “I’m sorry, Frank,” Gerard apologizes, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay." Frank said before clearing his throat. “So hey, how long have you been waiting here?”

Gerard blushes, still smiling at Frank. “Uh, just a few moments only, Frank. I’m actually about to pick up some comics from that shop,” Gerard pointed the comic store at the other side of the road. “Then I saw you walking and decided to hide here and wait for you. It’s weird though because you didn’t saw me, it appears you’re lost in your own thoughts.”

Frank awkwardly nodded, smiling back at Gerard. “Yeah. Just thinking about _things_ ,” Frank waves his hand expressively. “So are we okay, Gerard? And why did you run away from me earlier?”

“I’m scared of your gift,” Gerard replied in an instant. “I don’t know… maybe I freaked out a little bit there...”

“I won’t read what’s on your mind, Gerard,” Frank lied almost immediately. Frank couldn’t promise Gerard that he won’t read his thoughts. And he knows that it is bad. But at the back of his head, there’s this pinning that he really wanted to read what’s on Gerard’s mind. He really can’t help but wonder what Gerard’s gift is.

“Oh that’s a relief,” Gerard replied, his hand pressed against his chest. Frank suddenly felt bad for lying, because it appears that Gerard believes him. “That’s good to hear, Frank.”

“Hey, so now that we’re okay,” Frank said, rocking awkwardly in the balls of his feet. “I actually wanted to thank you for helping us. It was because of you we’re still alive.”

“Oh,” Gerard blushes again and Frank decided that he would like to see it more often. “It’s nothing…”

“Oh Gerard, come on!” Frank pressed, grinning back. “It’s huge, really! I wish there’s something I can do to thank you.”

“Uh, how about coffee?” Gerard awkwardly suggested.

Frank is so sure he’s beaming. “Oh okay, sure!”

“There’s a good café just around that corner, Frank,” Gerard informs before he started walking, leading the way. “Come on.”

Frank follows Gerard and he’s smiling like there’s no tomorrow. While Gerard is walking and Frank just following closely behind him, he suddenly got an idea.

Frank knows it is wrong and crazy. But he had to. This is now his chance. And so, he slowly focuses his mind on the man he’s following. He knows that when Gerard finds out that he’s using his gift, he’s not going to be happy. He knows he just cannot just read his thoughts, but there’s something about Gerard that Frank wants to use his gift. And so, Frank can’t help but to give in to his desire and just go ahead read Gerard’s thoughts right at that moment.  

Frank lowers his head, just enough for Gerard not to see that his irises are currently crimson red. Frank also tucked his hands inside his pants pocket. Slowly, the sounds around him died down until he cannot hear any other thoughts.

But it was strangely quiet, and Frank knows he is already using his gift and his mind is wholly focused on Gerard.

But Frank couldn’t hear any thoughts coming from the man he’s following.

Frank starts to panic, but he tried his best to stay normal. There’s no way he couldn’t read what is on Gerard’s mind. It never happened before and Frank can’t help but to feel both stunned and alarmed. Frank then shut his eyes for a second and all the noises started to flood back. He refocuses again until he finally closed his gift and he couldn’t hear any thoughts.

Frank continued to follow Gerard but his thoughts are now wandering away, thinking about his gift and why he didn’t hear anything coming from Gerard. He couldn’t think of any reason why, but it is just odd. Again, it never happened to Frank before. And he is sure something strange is definitely going on.

“Come on, Frank,” Gerard calls kindly and it pulled Frank back to reality. Frank then realized that Gerard is already standing outside the café’s door while he’s still a few steps away from him. “I swear, the coffee here is so good and I really hope you’ll like it.”

All Frank can do is nod and fake a smile.


	6. The Artist

“Two coffees please, and _hey_ _Gerard_?” Frank looked at Gerard who’s just standing beside him, obviously asking him if he wanted any addition to their order.

“ _Oh!”_ Gerard clapped his hand only once before he suggested excitedly, “You should try their blueberry muffins, Frank. It’s superb, I swear.”

“Okay then… And two blueberry muffins, please,” Frank politely tells the cashier who’s smiling sweetly back at them.

“That’s $7.80, sir,” the cashier informs. Frank then handed her a ten-dollar bill and told her to just keep the change. It only took less than a minute to get their order ready and they decided to pick the empty table beside the glass window. It’s at the very corner of the café which Frank thinks is perfect to make conversation without the risk of being overheard.

After they settled down in their table, Frank watches Gerard as he took his first sip of his coffee then carefully setting his cup down. Frank knows he should not even find it captivating, but it is. Gerard looks back at Frank, questioning and Frank could feel his face getting hot.

“What?” Gerard suddenly asked, wondering if there’s something wrong. And Frank finds it really adorable.

Frank then shook his head, chuckling softly. “Nothing, Gerard. It’s just… a few hours ago you ran away from me. Now we’re here, drinking coffee. I mean, who would have guessed, right?”

But despite Frank’s friendly tone and trying to act normal, he’s still wondering why he didn’t hear any thoughts coming from Gerard. It baffles Frank in a way that there’s still this burning desire much stronger than before to use his gift once again… to try and read Gerard’s mind just to see if the problem was Frank’s gift. Maybe his focus was off? Frank tried to think of any plausible explanation but it all ends up to the reality that his gift didn’t work on Gerard. And that never happened before. Maybe Brendon can explain why. And besides he’s the one who taught him how to control his gift.

Frank looked away from Gerard, picking up his own cup. And Gerard is indeed not lying when he said the coffee is good. Frank let out an appreciative sound which made Gerard giggled.

“Oh God, that was weird,” Gerard remarked and Frank felt his face flushed in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to actually moan just because the coffee is so fucking good. “So I guess you like the coffee?”

“Yes Gerard,” Frank replies breathlessly, still very red. “And I’m missing a lot in my life, I believe.”

“Then go ahead and take a bite of their famous muffin,” Gerard pressed, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay,” Frank just takes one huge bite from his muffin. Again, Gerard is not lying when he said that it was good. Frank almost choked, but he still tried his best to munch his heaven-sent muffin, almost forgetting his table manners. Beside, Gerard doesn’t seem to care about the way Frank just devour that muffin.

“Fuck,” Frank seems to forget all the right words he should use right that moment. He finished his muffin and made one big gulp from his cup, ignoring the reality that his coffee is still a little bit hot. When Frank set down his cup, he realized that Gerard is looking straight at him. Frank just let out a short, shy chuckle before commenting. “Wow. I want to marry you, Gerard.”

Gerard just laughed, but he’s blushing nonetheless. “I didn’t expect such commentary from you, Frank. But yeah, I said something crazy too when I tried their coffee and muffin for the very first time.”

“My mama would definitely love their muffins,” Frank tells, remembering his mother and he can’t help but to smile. Frank is still hurting, but he chose to remember just all the beautiful memories about her. “If only she’s still alive, I would love to bring her a box of muffins from this café every single day.”

“I’m really sorry about what happened to your mom, Frank,” Gerard kindly says, reaching for Frank’s hand with both his hands. For a few moments, Gerard looked at all the inks in Frank’s hands, examining them closely with such admiration. He continued, “I’m positive that my brother can help you. He’s a very good detective.”

“I know,” Frank murmured, realizing that Gerard is now brushing his knuckles with his thumb. Something flutters inside him but Frank had to dismiss it, quite determined that it’s not really the right time to have some strange feelings with him. Although it is pretty obvious that Frank is very interested with Gerard, since the day he saw him and saved them. Frank’s eyes then falls in Gerard’s hand and something caught his attention. “Hey, where did you get that scar?”

Gerard’s eyes fall on his right hand, and there are small scars that grazed his knuckles. Frank is sure that he only got them recently and has an idea where Gerard got it, but he still opted to ask him.

“Oh. I got it when I punched that motherfucker’s face who attacked you and your friends.” Gerard confirms.

It was Frank’s turn to brush Gerard’s knuckles with his thumb. Frank would like to press his lips against it, but he decided not to. He doesn’t want to push his luck, and besides, that will be weird.

“I see. I’ve been wondering for some time what happened back there?”

“Well, the guy now hates me for ruining his face,” Gerard tells, his tone a little bit amused, but it quickly returned back to being serious. “But he just disappeared when I was pinning him down. When I stood up, I noticed that there were people around which I am very sure they aren’t there before. But I assumed that the reappearance of crowd was caused by an Irregular.”

“My friend Ray said the same thing,” Frank tells, his hand still holding Gerard’s. Frank had made up his mind that it has to be Gerard who will make the first move to take his hands off from him. “Did you tell Mikey about that?”

“Well, I actually told him about that last night,” Gerard shrugs. “He asked me if I was that _guy with white hair_ , so I know I have to tell him the truth.”

“But why didn’t you tell your brother before?” Frank inquires, looking curious after Gerard.

“I don’t think it was necessary?” Gerard tells flatly. He removes his hands smoothly from Frank’s hold and Frank immediately misses the touch. Gerard lifted his cup and took a small sip. “My brother’s not mad, but he called me unhelpful for not telling him. He says that piece of information is necessary.”

“I think it is because Mikey’s worried about you,” Frank informs and Gerard just titled his head, his lips pouting and curling at the corner of his mouth. “Your brother is trying his best to find out who those people are… while you just throw yourself in the middle of the danger.”

“You make it sounds like I did something bad, Frank,” Gerard said sadly, pouting even more at Frank.

Frank would like to hit his head against the table for making Gerard sad. He felt he just committed the worst crime ever known to mankind.

“Oh Gerard,” Frank drank the rest of his coffee before continuing what he’s about to say. Perhaps coffee will help him find the right words to say. “I don’t mean it that way… You’re his brother and well, it’s just normal for him to feel that way.”

“I know you’re right,” Gerard replies under his breath. “I just didn’t think it was necessary to tell him, you know. I mean, I didn’t get hurt, so…” Gerard dropped his shoulders, and then he drank from his cup again. “And it’s weird because sometimes I feel Mikey was the older brother while I’m just a selfish jerk who paints and consumes unreasonable amounts of coffee.”

“Oh. Hey, Mikey said you’re an artist,” Frank mentioned, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

Gerard simply nodded before taking one small bite of his muffin.

“So what kind of art do you create?”

“Uhm… mostly painting, but I do write some comics in my spare time. I _love_ comics.” Gerard tells Frank, beaming. “And oh, I’m going to have my own art exhibit next month. It’s not really big, but it’s a public exhibit, so...”

Frank feels glad that Gerard is smiling again. “Wow! That sounds cool, Gerard. Do you always have exhibits?”

Gerard shook his head. “Nah. Not always… just once or twice a year. How about you, Frank?”

“I write for a business magazine,” Frank shares. “But they have given me some time off so my junior is handling my job right now.”

“That sounds cool too,” Gerard said earnestly.

For a while, they were caught in a comfortable silence which both Frank and Gerard don’t really mind. Even not speaking, they both recognizes that it’s just one of those brief moments when you just met someone and you don’t really know what to say anymore. Gerard resumed on eating his muffin, very slowly and his coffee now empty. Frank on the other hand was unconsciously folding a table napkin, rolling the edges, feeling calm and happy. Frank never even thought that he could still be happy, although in a strange way, after all what happens with his life.

But Frank still finds Gerard mysterious, but he didn’t expect him to be gentle and quite easy to talk with. It also doesn’t help that Gerard looks so adorable. And his eyes – Frank would do anything to look at it every second of his life. There’s also this weird pull that happens whenever Frank look at his eyes, forcing his own mind and body to gravitate towards it – and Frank would never protest.

“Hey,” Gerard calls, pushing his chair back. Frank instantly looked at him. “So I need to pick up my comics ―”

“Could I come with you?” Frank immediately asked without even thinking twice.

“Oh, okay…” Gerard nodded. Frank detected some kind of hesitation in his tone. “I would really love to stay long there, but I can’t…”

“It’s alright,” Frank shrugs. He just wanted to spend more time with Gerard, even if it’s only for a few minutes.

They left the café and just walked a few meters before they reached the comics shop that Gerard told him earlier. Once inside, Frank’s senses were welcomed by this familiar smell of new magazines and comics. There’s also a soft music that’s playing in the background and the walls are littered with old movie posters. Behind the counter was a glass cabinet which is filled of some expensive collector’s items and action figures.

“ _GWay_ , my man!” a man wearing an _oh-so-tight_ black shirt behind the counter calls.

“Hi Brian,” Gerard replies, giving an awkward wave.

 “I’ve packed your orders,” Brian tells, picking up a thick brown enveloped behind him. His eyes then fall on the shorter man behind Gerard.

Gerard immediately notices that Brian is looking at Frank. “Oh, this is Frank,” Gerard introduces.

“Brian,” he greeted back, extending an arm towards Frank which he gladly accepted.

“Nice meeting you, Brian,” Frank kindly replies, smiling.

After Gerard paid Brian a hundred bucks (which made Frank frowned, wondering how much the comics he just purchased is worth), Frank noticed how excited and happy he was. It was endearing, like Gerard is a kid right at that moment again. When Gerard noticed that Frank is staring at him, his cheeks suddenly blush, but he still grins back at Frank.

“The comics inside are collector’s item, very rare and like uh, first edition…” Brian explains to Frank although he’s not even asking. Perhaps he caught Frank’s questioning look. “Printed in year 1992―”

“1991,” Gerard immediately corrected. “November 1991 to be exact. The other one was printed in 1988. But something happen to―”

“Yeah right,” Brian rolls his eyes, interrupting Gerard’s informative explanation about the mysterious comics. “So yeah that’s why it’s worth a lot and not many know the title.”

“You don’t find it weird, right?” Gerard asked Frank, hugging the brown enveloped with both his hands in his chest. What’s inside really seems to be worth a lot for Gerard.

“Nah,” Frank shook his head.

“Good.” Gerard smiled and Frank notices how cute Gerard was when he’s smiling. Gerard’s stare lingered at Frank’s eyes longer before he turns his gaze away. “I n-need to go,” Gerard suddenly announces.

“Leaving so soon, GWay?” Brian commented. “But I still haven’t told you about last weekend’s convention at Boston. It was awesome, man!”

 “Yeah I have to,” Gerard replied, not really looking at Brian. Actually, he’s looking straight at Frank’s eyes again. “I swear I’ll be back, Brian…” He then fished out his smartphone from his jeans pocket, checking for the time. “I need to go back at the gallery.”

“I’m here, GWay,” Brian pointed out, before letting out a soft chuckle. Gerard still doesn’t look at Brian. “Yeah… alright. See you around.”

Gerard and Frank left Brian’s comics shop right away after saying their quick goodbyes. They only walked a short distance before Gerard stopped beside a white car which Frank recognized as one of the vehicle parked outside earlier at Mikey’s place.

“Frank,” Gerard breathe out. “I honestly enjoy spending time with you. And yeah, who would have guessed that our weird encounter earlier turned into, uh… _this_ ,” Gerard wave his hand expressively, very smooth and in a way Frank could never copy. _‘Perhaps it’s something only artists can do,_ ’ Frank thinks. “See you around?”

“Yeah,” Frank agrees, tucking both his hands inside his pockets. “I’ll see you around.”

“Cool,” Gerard smiles, opening his door and climbing at the driver’s seat. “See you soon, Frank.”

Frank watches as Gerard’s slowly drives away, Frank letting his right hand wave back, hopeful that Gerard notices it.

 

* * *

 

Initially, Frank planned to visit both Ray and Pete. But it didn’t happen since Gerard cornered him after he left Mikey’s place. His encounter with Gerard ended well. _Actually_ , it ended in a way that Frank didn’t expected at all. And if Frank will be completely honest with himself, he really enjoyed the time he spent with Gerard, and he can’t wait to see him again.

He wonders if Gerard feels the same. ‘ _Maybe he don’t_ ,’ Frank thinks, sighing sadly. And it also doesn’t help that Gerard is scared of his gift. Frank thought that it was enough reason for Gerard to stay away from him. ‘ _But he didn’t,’_ Frank tries to comfort himself. _‘And he said he enjoyed spending time with me.’_

 _‘What if he’s just being kind and he simply regrets that he ran away from you earlier?’_ That thought made Frank even sadder. Frank realized that he really likes Gerard, and that sounds really strange. But love is a strange thing. And Frank really has to stop thinking right now because, what the hell, love already crossed his mind.

Frank groaned, grabbing his blanket and tossing it over his head. His face buried against his pillow and he’s just trying his best to fall asleep, even though it’s only eight in the evening. But he can’t, because Gerard plagued his thoughts and he’s really torn whether to label it nice or disturbing. It’s nice to think about the events that unfold that day when he was with Gerard, but it’s disturbing in a way that a lot of scary thoughts are running inside Frank’s head and it’s all about a bunch of ‘ _what if’s’_ that revolves around Gerard. 

All of a sudden, Frank’s phone rang. He hesitated at first if he really wants to answer the call, but he ended up grabbing his phone at his bedside table. He looked at the caller id and it registers a number he doesn’t recognize.

“Hello?” Frank picked up after the fourth ring.

_“Frank! It’s Mikey!”_

“Hi Mikey,” Frank replied, yawning dramatically.

_“Isn’t it too early to sleep?”_

“Nah. I’m wiped, that’s all. Decided to rest early than usual,” Frank lay down again, kicking his blanket away from his feet.

 _“Oh? Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep. So tell me, how’s spending some time with my brother?”_ Mikey pressed, and Frank could swear he can feel Mikey smiling at the other end of the line. And Frank doesn’t know if he should be annoyed or be embarrassed.

“He told you?”

_“Yeah, he did. Weird though. He told me about your date but he kept the incident back at Wentz’ shop a secret.”_

“It’s not a date,” Frank replied flatly, maintaining a casual tone. “Your brother cornered me. And we just ended up going to this café that he loves.”

_“Ha, okay… If you said so, Frankie…”_

“Don’t call me Frankie,” Frank said darkly.

 _“If you said so, Frankie.”_ Mikey ignores Frank’s request on purpose. _“I’m just curious about your encounter with my brother, actually. That’s why I called.”_

Frank suddenly remembers something important. “Hey, is your brother there? I mean, is he around?”

_“Nope. Why? You wanna talk to him? He just left actually.”_

“No. Actually, that’s good. There’s something I need to tell you… about Gerard.”

 _“Oh, okay. What it is?”_ Mikey’s tone suddenly turned serious.

Frank breathes out before he said, “So I tried to read your brother’s mind.”

 _“And? What did you found out?”_ Mikey asked, his tone now includes a little bit of excitement.

“I didn’t found anything, Mikey. I mean, I can’t read Gerard’s mind.” Frank tried to find the right words to describe it. “It’s like his mind is _blank_.”

_“Huh? Did it happen before? I mean, are there people capable of having their mind completely blank?”_

“No. It never happened before, Mikey,” Frank tells, slightly worried. “I’m not really sure if your brother’s mind is indeed blank, or my gift fails me that moment. But I doubt that it’s the latter, Mikey, because I’m very sure that I used my gift on him.”

_“Wow. It only makes me even more curious about my brother. So do you think his mind is just blank?”_

 “No Mikey,” Frank tells with certainty. “Thinking is an integral part of being human, of being alive.”

 _“Do you think my brother is a zombie? Maybe he’s a vampire! Oh God! YES! That’s why Gerard’s so pale! My brother’s a vampire! Oh no, wait… It’s not possible.”_ Mikey sounds defeated and Frank wonder if he really wished that Gerard’s a vampire.

“Listen, Mikey… The only thing possible explanation that I can think right now is my gift doesn’t work on Gerard. Now that I have the chance to think about it, maybe your brother has some sort of like a protective barrier around him? I don’t know if there’s a gift like that, but maybe this barrier acts like a shield against me reading his thoughts?”

 _“Oh. I don’t know if there’s a gift like that, Frank…”_ Mikey tells and he sounds quite unsure. _“If I’m going to be honest, that sounds like a stupid gift. And I know gifts shouldn’t be like that – that it only works to counteract one specific gift. But I’m still gonna look for more information why your gift didn’t work on my brother. And oh, thank you so fucking much, Frank… Good thing he didn’t catch you reading his mind, huh?”_

“Yeah. I’m sure he’s gonna hate me if he found out,” Frank replies breathlessly, feeling glad that Gerard didn’t caught him.

_“So how do you find my brother? He’s nice, right?”_

Frank still nodded even though he’s aware Mikey wouldn’t see it. “Your brother’s really kind… and gentle… And he really likes comics, huh?”

_“Well, he wanted to write comics since we’re young, but his job right now keeps him away from actually pursuing it.”_

“But he told me he tries writing comics in his spare time,” Frank tells Mikey.

 _“Actually, Gerard rarely has spare time now, Frank.”_ Mikey said in a matter-of-fact tone. _“Do you know he’s gonna have his exhibit next month at the gallery that Stump owns?”_

The name of the gallery rings a bell. When he finally remembers, Frank blinked and he can’t help but to just let his jaw dropped, because, fuck, why did he let himself believe when Gerard said that his exhibit isn’t big.

“Are you serious, Mikey?!! That’s the biggest gallery in the state of New Jersey!”

 _“Not to mention that it only showcases pieces of artwork of famous artists,”_ Mikey added simply at the other end of the line.

“So Gerard’s famous?” Frank is suddenly lost, but amazed at the same time.

_“Well, I guess my brother will never admit, but yeah, he’s kinda famous and he’s really good. He spent some time overseas and his art pieces were shown in other famous galleries around Europe before. But the one that will happen next month is like the biggest exhibit he’s gonna have. And only his art will be showcased there, no other names, just Gerard Way.”_

“Wow.” Frank can’t help but to feel more amazed.

“Yeah. _Wow._ ” Mikey repeated, giggling on the other line. _“So are you falling in love with my brother yet?”_

 _“Mikey!”_ Frank didn’t know why Gerard’s little brother keeps on teasing him. “It’s not like that. I mean, he was the guy who saved me, and I just can’t help but be interested about him… that’s all.”

 _“Well, if you said so, Frankie,”_ Mikey teased again, but Frank decided not to point it out that he called him Frankie again. _“So Frank, I’ll text you about the additional details of our visit at Avenue 27 this Friday. Obviously we’re not arriving at the club at the same time, so I need you to be there at least 20 minutes before me.”_

“Got it, Mikey.”

 _“Alright. See you this Friday, Frank. And thank you.”_ Frank knows exactly why Mikey is expressing his gratitude  

“Yeah. See you, Mikey.” Frank then hangs up.


	7. Avenue 27

True to his word, Mikey sent additional information about their plan. Mikey even went further by sending an attachment of his horrible rough sketch of Avenue 27 from the inside, hoping that it will help Frank become familiar with the club. Additionally, Mikey instructed Frank to just stay in one of the available tables (which he explicitly pointed out in his sketch where at) and just use his gift once he started talking to Bert. The detective also mentioned that he’ll try his best to keep his distance close to where Frank will be sitting. And if he is lucky, Mikey could invite Bert to sit down a couple of tables away from him which will be enough for Frank to overhear what they will talk about.

Mikey also reminded Frank to wear eyeglasses and it should be at least tinted, if possible. Frank knows very well the reason why, but he asked Mikey if sunglasses can do. Mikey objected, saying that it will only make him suspicious, ‘ _and who wears sunglasses inside a club, huh?’_ Frank protested, explaining that he knows there are club goers who actually wear shades inside clubs. But Frank agrees wearing such is not acceptable, but he’s only suggesting it to fully conceal his eyes. But Mikey is persistent, and so Frank had no other choice but to buy, opting for one without grade and that can at least not make his eyes less noticeable especially when he uses his gift.

Frank left his apartment wearing nothing fancy, just his plain old leather jacket, a black fitted shirt and his favorite black jeans. He also brought his small notepad and a pencil (a habit which he acquired when he became a writer), hiding it inside his jacket pocket, just in case he needs to jot down important details.

Frank arrived at Avenue 27 at around nine o’clock in the evening. The whole club is dark which doesn’t surprise Frank, but there are multi-colored strobe lights dancing all around the club. Frank was also welcomed by this pleasant and extremely energetic atmosphere; the music is also loud and the DJ is playing a song that Frank doesn’t recognize. In a way, Frank could say that the whole energy of the club is _infectious and inviting_. But he had no plans of throwing himself at the middle of the dance floor where there’s already a swarm of wet and slick bodies, some pairs already grinding with each other. Besides, Frank knows this is not his scene and he’s here for a reason.

Frank actually arrived much earlier than what Mikey asked him to. He then bought himself a bottle of beer from the bar before he retreated to one of the available tables at the corner. He fished out his phone from his pocket, sending Mikey a message and telling him that he’s already at the club. The detective responded rather quickly, saying that he’ll be there by nine thirty.

As minutes passes by, Frank just try to observe and look around, doing so in a very discreet manner. He wonders then who among them the owner of the club is. Frank actually forgot to ask Mikey for a picture of Bert, so he’s just sitting there, wondering and relying on the handful of information he knows about the guy. Mikey said he’s good-looking, and is also an Irregular whose gift is to make people like him. For Frank, it sounds like a modern-day male version of an enchantress. And Frank had already made up his mind that he should stay away from Bert because he doesn’t like his gift at all.

Frank’s beer was almost empty when Mikey finally arrived. Mikey’s wearing a crisp white collared shirt and black pants and definitely everyone inside the club will think that Mikey just came from his work. Mikey immediately spotted Frank and they exchanged a very quick knowing glance. Frank then lowered his head, his fingers now peeling the label of his empty beer bottle.

It only took a few moments when Frank heard someone called Mikey. Frank turned his head briefly and he saw that there’s a man hugging Mikey, beaming. And hell, Mikey is not even joking when he said that Bert is good-looking.  Amongst the sea of faces, even though the club is poorly lit, Frank could see Bert’s face and it stands out among the crowd. The charming man is wearing a white jacket over his black shirt, tight leather pants, and boots. Frank continues to observe as Bert released Mikey from his tight hug, then planting a quick peck in the detective’s cheeks. Mikey’s face is painted with disgust, but nonetheless, Mikey is still smiling.  

Frank turns his head back, now wondering if he should switch seats. Frank was sitting in the corner, his face away from them, which wouldn’t permit him to see what they’re doing. But his location inside the club allows him to hide himself from them and to use his gift without the risk of getting caught. 

It also doesn’t help that the desire to listen to what they’re talking about is strong, and Frank knows he should already use his gift right now. Frank is torn, but he needs to follow what Mikey asked him to. And so, he breathes out, trying to release some tension that’s slowly building up from him. He readjusts his eyeglasses first before he lowers his head down, his left hand planted discreetly on half of his face as his attempt to hide his eyes. Frank is about to focus on them when he overheard Mikey just talking behind him.

“ _Oh God, Bert…_ Quit it, I told you I’m not here to get wasted,” Mikey tells, obviously annoyed. Frank heard the wooden chair made a painful scraping sound as they pulled it out before they sat behind him sat down.

“This is a club, Michael,” Bert tells Mikey like he’s a kid. Frank could almost imagine Mikey rolling his eyes. “And it’s a Friday; you totally deserve to get wasted. Wait, _HEY!_ ” Bert calls, “bring us beers here.”

“I told you Bert,” Mikey tries to explain. “Not here to drink or what.”

“Fuck you, Michael. Of-fucking-course I know why you’re here, and you’re just wasting your time ‘cause you’re gonna hear the same thing over again,” Bert said confidently.

Frank heard some bottle being placed behind him. Frank resumed on peeling the label off of his bottle.

“Bert,” Mikey calls and he sounds a little bit defeated. Frank decided that it’s about time to use his gift. He then focuses his mind on the men sitting just behind him. Slowly, sounds and voices around him became so loud that Frank winced. That’s one problem when Frank uses his gift inside a place full of people – adjusting his focus and trying to filter out the thoughts is hard at the beginning.

As the unnecessary voices around him died down and his focus now only falls perfectly on both Mikey and Bert, Frank could now clearly hear random words coming from them.

“Michael…” Bert sighed before taking one long gulp from his bottle. “I told you so many times that I don’t know them, okay?”

_‘Ugh what the fuck? The music fucking sucks. I need to find a new dj.’_

Frank would have to agree with Bert’s opinion in that area. The music indeed sucks.

“Bert, I’m having a hard time believing that you don’t know about _them_ ,” Mikey pressed in a more serious tone. “And I know who you are associated before. You’re hiding something, Bert. Come on. Tell me, Bert, because we need to stop them. And aren’t you afraid that _they_ might attack you? The Elders can protect you, just help us out.”

“Nonsense,” Bert immediately replies. _‘Huh. They can’t touch me,’_ Bert thought. “I’m not an S-level, Mr. Detective, so I doubt they’ll come for me, yah know? And I don’t need anyone’s protection.”

“They target all kinds of _us_. Not only S-level.”

“And have you found out the real reason why they are targeting Irre― _our kind_ ,” Bert whispered, but still loud enough for Frank to hear despite the noise inside the club.

“No, I haven’t. Apart from the world domination shit that―”

“That you don’t believe, yeah I know that,” Bert completed what Mikey’s about to say.  

_‘You’re still very interesting, Mikey. I guess you’ll found out the reason why when they finally decided to make their presence known to everyone.’_

Frank knew he just had a _eureka_ moment right after Bert said those words. And Mikey is definitely right when he said that the guy is hiding something. Frank then immediately grabbed his pencil and notepad from his jacket and jotted down the exact words he just heard.

“That’s why I need you to tell me what you know, Bert.”

“You’re wasting your time, Michael. I really don’t know them okay?” Bert groaned, obviously trying to act as if he’s annoyed. But Frank knew that Bert is actually enjoying making Mikey suffer.

“But how can you explain that a couple of _them_ are spotted in your club, Bert?”

“We’ve been through this before, Mr. Detective. Aren’t you getting tired?” There was a long pause before Bert continued. “This is a club and I don’t have control on who goes in and out.”

“No, I will never getting tired. And if I will have to visit your club every single day, then I will.”

 _‘Good luck with that.’_ Bert chuckled inside his brain. “Michael, I don’t know them, okay? Hey, where’s _Gerar_ d?”

Frank suddenly felt uneasy. He didn’t expect that Bert knows Mikey’s brother.

“He’s at home,” Mikey replied flatly.

“Little Michael, You should bring him here! I miss him.”

“Shut up, Bert.” Mikey sighed loudly, ‘ _I really hate this guy, ugh._ ’

Bert laughs. “Oh come on, I really like him, yah know?”

Frank gripped his pencil tighter. Of course, there might be other people who like Gerard. It was so wrong for Frank to assume that he’s the only one crushing hard on Mikey’s brother. And Frank could never compete with a guy like Bert – Bert is fucking good looking and he’s a Charmer. He can easily make Gerard likes him.

“He doesn’t like you, Bert, so just quit it, okay?”Mikey tells Bert and sighs. _‘O-fucking-course you always look for Gerard. Great. Just great. Hey Frank, if you’re reading my thoughts, don’t worry. Gerard doesn’t like this guy.’_

Franks snorts, which Mikey definitely didn’t miss. “And I believe my brother will never go back here anymore.”

“Mikey,” Bert obviously pleading. “I know I did something, uh, _not good_ last time. But I really like your brother.”

 _‘So now you’re calling me Mikey?’_ Mikey hissed out loud inside his head. “My brother had already forgiven you, Bert. But I really don’t think he’ll come back here anymore.”

“Gerard’s hot and sexy.” Bert said, straight to the point. _‘Ah, yes who can forget about his sexy ass? I want to fucking grab them. Yeah…’_

It is very clear that Bert is thinking about inappropriate things he want to do with Gerard.

“And I like him, Mikey. Why can’t you see that?” Bert said out loud confidently. _‘And I’ll make him like me.’_

Frank rolls his eyes. Not only that Frank should stay away from Bert, he decided that he doesn’t like him at all.

“Oh God, shut up Bert! He doesn’t like you,” Mikey tells flatly. “And I know you’re just trying to get into my brother’s pants.”

Bert laughed. “No, baby brother! No, I’m not. I’m gonna treat your brother like a real princess.”

_‘Oops, I lie! I want him in my bed, tie him and pound that ass hard and I’ll make sure he will never walk for days. Fuck yes, I’ll use my gift next time so Gerard can’t resists me. Yeah, I’ll definitely do that. What Bert wants, Bert fucking gets.’_

Right after hearing what Bert wanted to do with Gerard, Frank felt his blood boil with rage, his heart beating against his chest angrily. The feeling was so strong in his chest that Frank wanted to throw himself to that asshole and maybe force him to take back what he thinks about Gerard. And Frank was just so mad that the pencil in his hand had snapped into two. How dare Bert think about such things to Gerard?

And Mikey didn’t missed hearing something snapped behind him.

 _‘Huh? What was that? Frank?’_ Mikey directly asked Frank inside his head. Frank would really like to tell Mikey what is wrong, but fuck it, his gift is very limited. Right at that time, Frank wishes that he also has the ability to communicate right through the person he’s using his gift on.

Fortunately, Bert didn’t notice anything.

“Just please shut up, Bert.” Mikey groaned, his mind still on Frank and wondering if he found out something.

“Alright alright,” Bert shushes, now drinking his second bottle of beer. Mikey’s bottle still untouched. _‘Ugh it’s too early to drink too much. The night is still young. Damn it. Mikey only goes here because he knows I’m hiding something. I guess as long as I’m not telling him anything, he will keep coming back here. Wait, I got a brilliant idea. I’ll tell Mikey that he needs to bring Gerard here first before I’m gonna tell him what I know. But I’m not gonna tell him anything that will directly points to the Syndicate… yeah… but the details I’ll provide won’t even help him.’_

“Asshole,” Frank muttered under his breath.

_‘I wonder if Mikey will say yes. Probably not. I guess I’ll think of other ways to see Gerard again. And Mikey won’t be around long. Ha! Too bad Mikey doesn’t know that he’s the Syndicate’s next target.’_

“Oh hell no.” Frank whispered to no one. Not only that Bert is the biggest asshole Frank had ever known, he can’t believe how wicked he is.

“So Detective,” Bert started again, slamming his bottle with a loud thud and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “If you don’t have anything else to ask me but about, _you know what_ , then I guess I’m gonna leave. Enjoy the night, baby brother, I believe you deserve… _ow fuck no_ ―”

 “What? Is there something wrong?” Mikey asked, sounding genuine for the first time ever since talking to Bert.

“Nah, nothing’s w-wrong,” Bert replied slowly. Frank sensed a sudden panic in Bert and his thoughts suddenly gone haywire. He’s sure something is wrong. Bert continued, “Hey, just gotta stay here for a w-while… no one’s looking for me, so yeah… I’ll keep you company, Mikey. Cool? Yeah cool.”

Bert picked up his beer again.

Mikey just raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

“Oh okay,” Mikey picked up his beer and took a long drink. _‘He just is just so unpredictable. I wonder what’s running inside his head. Ha! My friend’s actually doing that right now.’_

 _‘What is he doing here?’_ Bert asked loudly inside his head and he sounded alarmed. _‘I’m in big trouble once he spotted me with Mikey._ ’ Frank heard Bert shuffled from his place, but he don’t know exactly what he do. Mikey on the other hand noticed that Bert seems to be restless and it’s like he is hiding from someone. But Mikey opted not to ask Bert what is wrong and he’s just crossing his fingers that Frank knows why Bert began to act strange.

Frank tried to look around, doing still in a discreet manner, pretending like he’s just looking for someone he knows.

 _‘Just stay in the bar… don’t look around… don’t look for me, UGH MOTHERFUCKER WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AROUND?’_ Bert shouted out loud and very clear inside his brain.

Frank saw that there’s a man in black suit at the bar, craning his head in different direction. Frank is sure that he’s the guy Bert is hiding from. Frank turns his gaze away from the man, then lowering his head. He readjusts his focus so he could also hear the guy’s thoughts.

 _‘Oh shit he spotted me!’_ Bert shrieked inside his head. _‘He’s gonna kill me. This is all Mikey’s fault... He shouldn’t be here! Wait… Should I run? No, that will make me suspicious. No… I’ll just tell him the truth… I’ll tell him I didn’t tell the detective a single thing about them. Oh shit, I fucking know he’s an S-Class… I just hope he’ll believe me, or else I could lose my head…’_

‘Bingo,’ Frank thought. It’s not official, but Frank knows the guy is from the Syndicate. When Frank look at the guy again, he saw him that he’s now walking away, and it appears he’s about to leave.

 _‘Huh? Leaving so soon?’_ Bert thought before letting out a sigh of relief.

 Acting on impulse, Frank stand up and he quickly pocketed his notepad and started walking away. He needs to follow the guy and he doesn’t have any time to let Mikey knows. This is his chance to learn something from the Syndicate.

And Frank’s not sure if it was purely adrenaline, but his gift appears to be stronger than before. He didn’t even have to close his eyes to stop his gift and just shift all his focus to just one. He just quickly dropped reading both Mikey and Bert’s thoughts as he walk away from them, his gift now only focused on the guy.

Frank really needs to follow that guy no matter what. He cannot miss this chance, now feeling that he’s so close to information. Frank is hopeful that he will now learn who killed his mother. He will just deal with Mikey and what he found out about Bert later.

And Mikey definitely knows that Frank just left… Of course, he doesn’t know why, but he can’t just leave Bert right away, or else he’ll be suspicious. Mikey decides that he will have to find a perfect time to leave the place and follow Frank.

Once Frank was outside of Avenue 27, he saw the man in suit just turned left, going inside an alley. Frank is not really familiar about the place but he knows that the alley is connected to this very populated marketplace at the end. Frank then walked faster, determined to follow him. He’s also aware that his steps beat loudly against the cobblestone pavement, but he just chose to ignore it.

And Frank couldn’t believe that ignoring it was a huge mistake.

Right when Frank reached the alley, he was immediately stabbed in his right shoulder.

Frank looked up and saw the guy standing just a few meters away from him. He’s grinning like a madman back at Frank, his irises are crimson red. In his hands are metal rods, about six inches long and half an inch thick. Reluctant, Frank looked at his own injury, and he couldn’t believe that there’s the same rod embedded in his skin, penetrating through his muscle. Blood had started to ooze from his injury and Frank cried out in pain.

“ _Shit!”_ Frank kneeled down, his left hand now trying to pull out the metal rod from his shoulder. But it won’t budge no matter how hard to try to pull it out. And the pain is much worse as Frank tried his best to remove the rod.

And at that moment, Frank thought he’s about to die tonight.

“Iero,” the man spew Frank’s name like it’s the most disgusting thing. Frank continued to groaned, his body now shaking. “Very clever of you working with Way to find out about us… But we’re always two steps forward… And I bet you’ve already learned some information about us, thanks to Bert, right? Unfortunately, you’re going to die here, and you’ll never have the chance to tell Way what you’ve found out about us…”

“JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Frank snarled, trying his best to draw attention, but it seems no one heard him.

The man started juggling the two rods in his hands. Slowly, and as if Frank’s eyes are playing tricks on him, he saw a third rod is slowly forming in the air. And now, the man is juggling three rods in his hands at the same time. Smiling devilishly, he answered. “We don’t have names. We’re only known by our gifts. They call me the metal sorcerer.”

And right after he introduces himself, he throws another rod towards Frank. And the rod stabbed Frank on his left leg, slowly penetrating his muscle as if someone is pushing it in. Frank screamed in pain, crying out for someone to help him.

“You’re going to die here, Iero,” the man said with absolute certainty, grinning at Frank. “I think I’m going to plant this rod in between your eyes, what do you think? And the other straight to your heart... And I’ll do the same thing with Way.”

Frank watches in terror and hopelessness as the rod floats in midair. Frank couldn’t believe how powerful S-Class are and the scope of the man’s abilities. Frank knows the guy can create metal at his own will, but he also have this ability to make it float and use it as a weapon, stabbing him… and any time soon, killing him…

Frank wonders if memories will flashes in his eyes once the guy finally decided to throw the third rod. He wonders too if he will see his mother again.

But just when Frank thought that all hope is gone, a huge ball of fire engulfs the enemy’s body.

“FRANK!!!” Mikey called, both his arms stretched out towards the man, his right hand holding his Zippo lighter.

“Way.” The man recognizes his presence and both Frank and Mikey saw his black outline in the fire. The enemy just laughed maniacally while both Mikey and Frank are in a state of utter shock that the fire didn’t do any harm to him. “And who would have thought you’re going to survive a Syndicate’s for the second time, Iero? Oh, I almost forgot that there are rods stuck in your body. Well, good luck removing those rods, or maybe you still are going to die... Goodbye…”

The man started walking away, the fire that engulfs him earlier was now gone. Mikey knows he cannot follow the guy even if he wanted to, not now when Frank is seriously injured. Defeated, Mikey kneeled down beside Frank and starts examining his wounds.

“It hurts, Mikey,” Frank whimpered in pain, his whole body shaking and blood slowly dripping down into the ground.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Frank! What the hell are you thinking following that man!!?” Mikey scolded before helping Frank stand up. Frank’s anchored his left arm around Mikey’s shoulder, while Mikey’s right arm around Frank’s waist, supporting his weight and helping him walk. They started to walk very slow and Frank flinching in pain whenever he steps his left foot. “And I really need to let you know that I can’t take you to the hospital, Frank.”

“W-what?” Frank replied in pain, grinding his teeth.

“Those rods embedded in your shoulder and leg… you cannot just pull it out,” Mikey tells sadly.

“Why? I d-don’t understand, Mikey…”

“That guy… he’s the metal sorcerer… I’ve read reports about him before, but this is the first time I actually saw him. I know that he’s an S-Class… And those rods? It will stay inside your skin no matter how hard we try to pull them out. There’s some magic involved in his gift, and so far, all we know is the metal sorcerer is one of the most dangerous Irregulars among the Syndicates.”

“And what are w-we going to do, Mikey?” Frank groaned, his whole body still shaking.

“I’ll have bring you to my house… We need to ask for the Elder’s assistance, because only they can help us.”

“A-alright…” Frank nodded, putting all his trust to Mikey. “But I’m a-afraid that I’m going lose a lot of blood…”

“Gerard has a friend whose gift is to heal...” Mikey announces before they stopped beside a black car. Mikey remove his right arm from Frank’s and opened the back-seat door. Frank climbed in very slowly until he settled in a comfortable position. Mikey then jumped on the driver’s seat, starting the engine.

“Are you alright there, Frank?” Mikey asked, now starting to drive.

Frank nodded. “Yeah…”

“I need to call Gerard… We need his friend because he’s the only one I know that can help us, aside from the Elders.”

“Can he remove these r-rods from my body?”

Mikey hesitated at first, but he decided that Frank really needs to know. “I’m not really sure, Frank… I’m sorry… The rod is created by an Irregular, and I don’t know if the healer will be able to remove it from your body… And all I know is the sorcerer makes the rods part of your body, that’s why it cannot be remove by just pulling it out normally. He’s very clever, but indeed he’s highly dangerous and his attacks are so damn powerful.”

“You know, you just came in t-time, Mikey…” Frank tells, small droplets of sweat rolling down in his cheeks. “He’s about to plant the rods in my brain and heart...”

“Thank whoever’s out there that I came in time… My God, Frank! What the hell are you thinking following that Irregular huh?!!”

“I found out that Bert knows him, that’s why he suddenly acted strange. And Bert is very scared of him… And when I found out that he’s from the Syndicate, I can’t help myself but to follow him… I’m really sorry but I thought I’m gonna find out any information about my mama’s murderer.”

“Oh Frank.” Mikey doesn’t really know what to say anymore.

Mikey then picked up his phone and called Gerard. When Gerard finally picked up his phone after 6 agonizing rings, Mikey put the call on speaker.

“Gerard!” Mikey called, his voice obviously distressed.

 _“Hey Mikey? Why? What’s wrong?”_ Frank doesn’t even have to see Gerard’s face, but he’s sure that he knows something is wrong just by hearing Mikey’s voice.

“A member of the Syndicate attacked Frank.”

_“What? What the fuck, Mikey? Where is he?”_

“We’re going home, Gerard… We cannot just bring Frank at the hospital…”

 _“But why?!!”_ Gerard cried out. _“He’s hurt, Mikey!”_

“It’s hard to explain, Gerard. But _regular_ cure won’t help. And that’s why I call you… Can you please ask Patrick to come? He’s the only one I can think that might help Frank.”

 _“What do you mean might help Frank?”_ Gerard questioned, sounding very worried and concerned.

“Please Gerard, just call Patrick okay? We’ll be there in a few minutes… Shit, I’m already over-speeding… Fuck… Please Gerard… I’ll explain later, okay?”

_“Shit Mikey… Alright… I fucking hope Patrick’s at his home…”_

“Thanks G-gerard…” Frank replied, interrupting the brother’s conversation.

“Frank?”

_“Y-yeah...”_

_“Are you alright?”_

“Not really,” Frank confessed.

_“Oh no... I’ll hang up. I need to call Patrick right now…”_

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, Gerard,” Mikey reminded again.

 _“Okay. See you very soon.”_ It was Gerard who hangs up.

It only took them another 10 minutes before they arrived at Mikey and Gerard’s house. Mikey haven’t even stopped the his car’s engine when the front door opened and Gerard ran out. He immediately stopped at the back-seat door which Frank had already opened. And when Gerard saw Frank’s condition, he felt his chest suddenly became heavy as if someone had dropped a weight on it. Frank seems to be bleeding almost everywhere in his body, with the only exception of his face.

“Holy shit, Frank!” Gerard reached for Frank’s shoulder once Frank was outside, supporting him. Mikey then immediately turned off his car and secured that the doors are locked before he sprinted towards them, helping Frank too.

Once they are inside, Gerard and Mikey brought him down at the basement. Frank continues to groan and whimper in pain.

Frank has never been down at the basement of his friend’s house, but now that he was brought down here, he realized that the brothers seem to make the basement more like home compare to the almost empty space above.

Down at the basement was a big pristine white sofa, a big television set, a shelf full of books and comics. There’s also a small grey refrigerator at the corner and a bass guitar hanging on the wall.

Gerard and Mikey helped Frank settled down on the sofa, both brothers not even giving a damn about their perfectly white sofa that it will be covered in blood.

“So is Patrick coming?” Mikey immediately asked.

“Yes, he is. He says he’ll be here in less than an hour,” Gerard answered back, his eyes now glued on Frank’s eyes. And the way Gerard looks at him with his bright kind eyes penetrates Frank’s soul, obviously telling him how worried he is.

“Okay, so we don’t have any choice but to wait for him,” Mikey tells and Frank started to breathe heavily. He wants to scream and cry because the pain is just too much. But it seems like his energy is now running low, and in any moment he might pass out.

“So what the fuck happened, Mikey? What happened to Frank? And why are there rods stuck in his body?” Gerard directly asked Mikey, looking at him with worried eyes. He’s sitting beside Frank, but maintaining a safe distance where he cannot touch his injuries. And Gerard really needs to know what happened to Frank.

“He was attacked by the metal sorcerer,” Mikey replied, standing just a few inches away from the sofa. “He stabbed Frank with those metal rods that he created. Unfortunately, we cannot just simply pull those metal rods out.”

“But why?”

“It’s part of the sorcerer’s gift. He makes sure that his target won’t survive. Frank will just continues to bleed. And that’s why asked you to call your friend and heal Frank’s injury…”

“But how about the rods?” Gerard gasped, his hand fall on his own chest. “Are you saying they’re gonna be stuck in Frank’s body?”

“I don’t know Gerard, okay? I really don’t know!” Mikey yelled, now panicking. “An Irregular planted those rods in his body so I really don’t know how the fuck we can pull that out. And the only thing I could think of right now to stop the bleeding. I need to call to the Elders and maybe they know how to remove them.”

Gerard then breathes out. “Hey Frank, are you still with me?”

Frank could feel his eyes started to get blurred but he still can see Gerard’s face. Frank also realized he’s not wearing his fake glasses anymore and he wondered where he dropped it. He gave Gerard a short nod before smiling. If he’s going to die tonight, he’s just glad that he’s able to see Gerard’s face one last time.

“Why do you always make me use my ability on you, Frank?” Gerard asked, not really expecting an answer.

Mikey on the other hand heard it very clear and despite panicking, he can’t help but to stop and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you say, Gerard?” Mikey asked.

“Sshh…” Gerard shushes. Frank attempted to open his mouth and ask the same thing.

Frank then watches as Gerard slowly closes his eyes, and it was very beautiful in Frank’s sight. When the man beside him opened his eyes again, his irises are red and is pure and bright like a crystal.

“What the fuck…” Mikey mutters under his breath. It was the first time Mikey saw his brother’s eyes red again after twelve years.

Gerard lifted his hand, stopping an inch away from the rod that was embedded in Frank’s shoulder. Slowly, and as if by some kind of magic, both Frank and Mikey watches as the rod slowly turning to dust, so small and it disperses into the air. The metal particles in the air appear to shine for a few moments before it finally died down and disappears.

“Mikey,” Gerard calls, his irises still red. “Go and get our first aid kit. We need to clean up Frank’s injury since Patrick’s still not here.”

But Mikey appears to stay frozen, his feet glued on the floor. He can’t move, stupefied and shocked.

Gerard then moved his hand on the other rod and did the same thing.

Both the rods that were once embedded in Frank’s body are removed by Gerard’s ability.

“MIKEY,” Gerard calls again. “Hurry up! Our job’s not finished yet. His injury on his leg seems to be not that deep, but the one in his shoulders… only Patrick can fix the bones and close the wounds.”

“Okay…” Mikey started, still not moving from his position. “Gerard, what the fuck is exactly your gift?”

“Can we just talk about it later?” Gerard spat angrily. He closes his eyes once again and when he opened them, his irises are back to normal.

“No,” Mikey said, choosing to be stubborn at the wrong time. “Just tell me right now what the fuck is your gift, Gerard!!!”

“Okay…” Gerard breathes out. “First thing you need to know that it’s not a gift. It’s a _curse_.”


	8. Haunting

“I cancels out other gifts, Mikey,” Gerard informs coldly, dispensing a sharp gaze with his younger brother. “Are you satisfied now?”

“I―” Mikey felt his jaw just dropped and he cannot escape his brother intense eye contact. “I d-don’t under―”

“You don’t understand? Are you for real, Mikey?” Gerard snapped, narrowing his eyes sharply and suddenly his voice rising. “You’re a detective, for fuck’s sake. And shouldn’t it be very clear now why I don’t like my gift, _huh_?”

Mikey blinked. “I… No Gerard―”

“And now that you know my gift,” Gerard added slowly, but each words he speaks carry weight. “ _Have you already figured out what exactly happened twelve years ago?”_

Mikey tried to open his mouth once again. He knows he need to say something, but his own emotions are now slowly getting the best of him. Suddenly, he regrets forcing Gerard to spit out what his gift was, because indeed he clearly understands what his brother is pointing out. But now, he couldn’t even find the right words to say, and there’s no way he could even say out loud what he thinks happened twelve years ago.

And Mikey fears that his suspicion might be true.

Mikey had to cover his mouth with his right hand. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and sick and he fears he’s about to throw up.  

 _“Gee…”_ Frank desperately calls, gasping and still in pain. Frank might be injured, but he’s fully aware of the tense atmosphere between the Way brothers. And he knows it is wrong to interrupt in their conversation, but he can’t bear to witness Gerard getting mad towards his brother.

Gerard’s head snapped at Frank direction, his eyes bearing horror. “Oh god, I’m very sorry Frank!” he immediately apologizes, alarmed and now looking at the younger man who’s still bleeding at his side, but not worse compared before. For a few moments, Gerard had forgotten about Frank and was haunted by the memories that continue to plague his thoughts for the past twelve years. Gerard looked at his younger brother, still standing awkwardly, his hand covering his mouth. “I’ll go get our first aid kit. But I’m not really sure if it can even help, Frank… But I think it is still better to do something rather just stand here waiting for Patrick,” he taunt, speaking directly to Mikey.

“Gee, please…” Frank calls grimly. “I don’t know what’s h-happening, but I hope you guys are not f-fighting…”

“We’re not,” Gerard replied coldly but Frank doesn’t believe him. “But I really hope this won’t happen again. Only if Mikey didn’t ask you to help him out with his investigation―”

Frank shushes Gerard, waving his hand tiredly. “Please don’t b-blame Mikey. It’s not his fault…”

Gerard blinked. “But―”

“It’s not y-your brother’s fault, Gerard… Trust m-me. And it was s-stupid of me to follow the enemy, k-knowing that they’re after us…” Frank gasps, his hand falling right at his wounded shoulder. “And for the record, even if y-your brother didn’t asked me, I-I would s-still find other w-ways to find out w-who murdered m-my mama…”

“Frank,” Gerard breathes out, realizing he went too far and was unfairly unjust to his younger brother. “Mikey, I’m really sorry,” the older apologizes earnestly and completely regretting everything he says. “I really didn’t mean to say that...”

“I k-know…” Mikey mumbles, looking intently at their floor before his gaze shifted to his shoes that are covered with blood stains. “I’m really sorry too, Gee… I shouldn’t have force you to tell me what your gift was.”

Gerard stood up and walked towards his younger brother, pulling his a tight embrace. “No. That’s okay.” Gerard pulled out and looked straight at his brother’s eyes. “We’ll talk about this later, okay? It’s just… it’s really hard for me. But no matter how hard I try and force myself to believe that I will never even use this gift again, I know that’s just impossible.”

Mikey felt something warm flows from his cheeks. “I understand, Gee,” he nods, smiling softly at his brother.

“Thank you,” Gerard mumbles, cupping Mikey’s cheeks and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Frank smiles to himself, so tired and weak but he’s glad that everything was resolved immediately between the Way brothers. But he heard it clearly that Gerard’s gift is to cancel out other Irregular’s gifts. Frank never heard that there can be a gift like that, and he wonders why Gerard calls his gift as a curse.

“I’ll just get our first aid kit,” Gerard suddenly announces, looking at Mikey and then to Frank.

Mikey nods and watches as his brother walked away. Once Gerard was out of their sight, Mikey felt his knees trembled and just let himself dropped on the floor.

 _“Shit, shit… shit…”_ Mikey chants under his breath, like it’s a prayer. _“Fuck… fuck…”_

Mikey wanted to scream. And he really feels he is about to go crazy and it is only out of some unknown luck that he can still contain his emotion. He knows he cannot break down right there, _no_ , not when Frank is still injured and his older brother is just upstairs. Mikey became a detective for a reason, and he knows that he’s good because he works for the Elders. And even if his brother hadn’t told him the whole story yet, he already figures out that their S-Class grandmother died twelve years ago because Gerard accidentally cancels out her gift, making her vulnerable and giving the Syndicate the upper hand.

And Mikey is aware too that there is indeed a gift that is capable of cancelling out other gifts, but he never expected that his brother possesses it. Mikey knows that it is one of the rarest gifts around and he never thought he would even have the chance to witness it work. Mikey doesn’t even know the official name of this gift and the whole scope of it, but the ability of cancellation is enough for Mikey to treat this gift a higher lever compare to manipulation or maybe even on par with  _creation_. And now he knows why Frank couldn’t read Gerard’s mind, not because Gerard uses some kind of barrier but rather he cancelled out Frank’s gift the time Gerard saw him. Gerard used his gift in order for Frank to not read his mind. And that’s the reason why Frank’s saw his brother’s eyes flashed red.

And since Gerard’s gift is rare, Mikey suddenly fears for his brother’s life.

 _“Fuck,”_ Mikey curses again as he pushes himself up. Mikey knows that they had to keep Gerard’s gift secret. He believes that no one should ever know what Gerard’s gift is. They need to keep this knowledge a secret especially from the Syndicates or else they will also make his brother their target.

“Frank,” Mikey calls, looking at Frank. Frank attempted to open his mouth and say something, but he was cut by Mikey. “You need to fucking swear to me that you won’t tell a single soul about my brother’s gift. No one should ever know about it. Do you understand?”

Frank looked at Mikey and all he saw in his eyes is fear, but Frank could be wrong since he’s injured and he couldn’t trust his blurred vision. He can use his gift and read Mikey’s thoughts, but his energy is running low and he knows he cannot use his gift right at that moment. “Y-eah, I will,” Frank says and it make Mikey smile a little. But if Frank will be honest with himself, he really hadn’t grasped the whole idea why there’s a need to keep Gerard’s gift a secret. But he figures that since Gerard had kept his gift a secret for so long, then he will respect his decision as well as Mikey’s request.

“Thank you,” Mikey says before he sat down, maintaining his distance from Frank so he will not accidentally touch his injury. “Just stay with us, all right? Patrick will be here any minute now.”

“I’m all right, I guess,” Frank says, not really sure what the fuck he just said. He knows he is not okay at all but he doesn’t want to make Mikey worry anymore. He mentally thank Gerard for removing the rods from his body because it had made the pain much lesser than before. He doesn’t know why, but he guesses that the rod continues to inflict pain when it was still embedded in his body.

Then suddenly, the doorbell rang followed by a loud knock on their door.

“I think that’s Patrick,” Mikey says, standing up. He looked at Frank again and says, “I’ll just go and get him, okay?”

Frank nods. “O-okay.”  Frank realizes that he’s still holding his injured arm with his hand. He lifted his hand up close to his face and saw that his own blood had already covered every inch of his hand.

Frank realized that he was so close to dying once again, and his injuries are caused once again in the hands of Irregulars.

_And he was saved by Gerard again._

Frank couldn’t believe the kind of luck he has. He had escaped death once again and it is all because of Gerard. Frank smiled to himself, although it only makes him looked crazy. He can’t help but think that maybe Gerard is his own guardian angel – _his_ angel with platinum blonde hair with bright stunning eyes in which Frank would be willing to drown himself into his gaze.

Frank then closes his eyes, his bloodied hand falling on his side. He knows that it isn’t even the right time to think about those beautiful things about Gerard, not when he’s still injured and the Syndicates are after him. But Gerard’s presence in his life seems to masks all those horrible things. And it may sounds weird, but it makes Frank a little bit hopeful, that maybe there’s still something good in store for him in the future.

“ _Oh god!_ ” Frank suddenly heard someone says and he recognized that it was Gerard. “Don’t tell me he’s dead!”

Frank attempted to open his eyes but his vision is very blurred. Eyes squinting, Frank saw that there are now three figures standing close to him. And so, Frank just tried his best to give them a smile, although it is weak, hoping it will calm Gerard.

“Oh thank heavens he’s still alive,” Gerard breathes a sigh of relief, falling down on his knees before grabbing Frank’s bloodied hand using both his hands and holding it tightly. “Frank,” he calls softly. “Patrick’s now here. You’ll be okay.”

Frank eyes are now closed and all he could feel is pain and Gerard’s strong grip on his hand. The way Gerard holds his hand makes Frank feel secured and makes him believe that everything will be all right.

Slowly, Frank felt something warm inside his body and it is coming from the points of his injury. And then, there are comforting images that are flashing in his mind – flashes of a vast green fields and warm orange skies.

Frank then felt that he’s laying down flat on the soft green grass, the wind blowing softly against his skin. He could also feel the warm rays of the sun caressing his face, bringing him this comfort and security that he never felt before in his life.

“Warm…” Frank whispers, appreciating the weird sensation that runs inside his body. “So warm…”

“ _Good,_ ” said the kind comforting voice that Frank doesn’t recognizes.

Frank continues to bask in this warm unknown sunshine, wondering if he’s still at the Way’s wonderful basement or if by some kind of gift or magic he was transported into a different place. He could hear some kind of noise – _a cracking noise_ in a distance and Frank is so sure isn't that far away from him. He wants to find out where exactly that sound is coming from, but he couldn’t move a single muscle. And besides, the warm feeling is somewhat addicting that he loses all his desire to leave that place.

_"Frank…”_

Frank heard his name echoed from somewhere. He then tried to open his eyes this time and he saw with his own eyes how Gerard’s friend uses his gift to heal his injury.

Patrick’s hand is inches away on Frank’s injury at his left leg and he watches as slowly the injury is closing in, his own flesh appears to stretch on its own until the entry wound made by the metal rod in his leg is gone. Frank then look at his own right shoulder and saw that his injury was completely healed too.

Frank felt the warm comforting sensation coming from his left leg was  slowly dying down. And when Patrick removed his hands away, Frank felt that the warm feeling is totally gone.

“Done!” Gerard’s friend announces, smiling at Frank. “Those are some sick injuries you had, man. How the fuck did you manage to get yourself injured that way?”

“The Syndicates attacked us.” It was Mikey who answered Patrick’s question.

“Holy shit,” Patrick curses, looking up at Mikey. “Seriously? Your case seems to turn darker and more dangerous, Mikey.”

“I know,” Mikey admits. “Anyway, thank you so much for treating our friend, Patrick. By the way, his name is Frank.”

Patrick returned his look at Frank before offering his hand. “Nice meeting you, Frank. I’m Patrick.”

Frank was about to shake Patrick’s using his right hand, but he realizes that it was the same arm that was injured before. He attempted to lift his arm, moving his fingers slowly and curling it. He can’t believe that the pain is totally gone and his injury was completely healed, but he’s still feeling weak.

“Wow,” Frank says, amazed by Patrick’s gift. He then shakes Patrick’s hand, gripping it. “Thank you so much, Patrick. I really don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t mention it,” Patrick shrugs and Frank releases Patrick’s hand. “You still need to rest well, Frank. I only closed your wounds, fixed your broken bones and muscles, but you still lost a lot of your blood.”

Frank looked at his clothes, and indeed he’s still soaked with his own blood.

“Frankie can stay here for a while,” Gerard kindly offers, smiling weakly at Frank. Frank just realized that Gerard is still on his side and he continues to hold his left hand. It appears that Gerard never let his hand go and it makes Frank’s heart grow warm.

“T-thanks, Gerard,” Frank replies, smiling. Frank also felt his cheeks also grow warm the same manner as his heart.

“So I think my job here is done,” Patrick says, standing up.

“D’you want to have some coffee?” Mikey suddenly offers at Patrick.

“That will be so fucking awesome, Mikey!” Patrick beamed, feeling a little bit jumpy. “We also need to catch up, Mikeyway. You really need to visit us at the gallery when you have time.”

“I will be at the opening next month,” Mikey informs him before shrugging. “And besides, I’m kinda busy with work.”

“You’re no fun, Mikey,” Patrick says, before throwing his left arm around Mikey’s shoulder. “Come on. I thought you’re gonna make me some coffee...”

Mikey and Patrick left the basement without saying any word to Frank and Gerard.

Once they’re alone, Gerard immediately threw himself to Frank, hugging him tight. “You made me so fucking worried, Frank… But now, I’m just so glad that you’re okay,” Gerard  says, sounding relieved but Frank still detected that he’s still worried. Frank then just let both his arms wrap around Gerard too and just let himself melt into Gerard’s embrace.

“It’s actually because of you that I’m still alive, Gerard,” Frank says softly. “Your gift, it’s―”

“I don’t wanna talk about my curse, Frank,” Gerard cuts him, pulling away from Frank.

“Why do you call your gift as a curse, Gerard?” Frank asks, still curious.

“Please Frank,” Gerard pleaded, grabbing Frank’s hands with his. “Not now…”

Frank dropped both his shoulders before giving Gerard a tired smile. “Okay… I just can’t help but feel amazed by your gift. And thank you for saving me once again...”

And before Frank can even process what he had done, he let his weak body fall onto Gerard’s arms, his head resting on his chest. He felt so tired after that very long night and all he really wanted to do is rest, maybe even sleep for days in Gerard's arms. Despite that strong metallic scent that he’s so sure is coming from his clothes, Gerard’s scent overwhelms his senses and he smells so manly that Frank felt he’s safe in his arms.

Before Frank finally drifts to his slumber, he felt Gerard pressed a sweet kiss in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologizes for this so much late update because I got really stuck in this chapter. I'm sorry too if I didn't respond to the comments, but I read them all and it really makes my heart and soul warm and it makes me just continue on and write... And thank you so much for reading this fic! I really appreciate it!


	9. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from writer's block, I also suffer from English block, and i don't think it's a valid term... :( And I hope the next chapter update will be up very soon.

Frank woke up the next day, slightly confused with his surroundings.

_“Where am I?”_

He isn’t sure what time is it or why the bed he’s at right now feels so soft and comfortable against his back – and its way different and _better_ compare to his bed. And then almost instantly, memories from last night start to flood back to his mind.

Frank remembers it all and there’s no chance that he will forget all the details. He remembers what the hell happened at Avenue 27, his encounter with the metal sorcerer who put him in peril, Patrick healing all his wounds and most especially, finally learning Gerard’s gift.  

_“Huh? You don’t know?”_

Frank blinked. Startled, he quickly sat up and saw that his friends – _Ray_ _and_ _Pete_ are sitting on wooden chairs close to the bed he’s at.

“ _What the fuck_? Ray? Pete? W-what are you doing here?!!” Frank croaked, looking at his friends with utter shock. Frank never really expected to see his friends the day after he was attacked by The Syndicate.

Pete snorts before rolling his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, Frank?”

“Mr. Detective contacted us _very_ early this morning and told us what happened to you. And we know we had to come over here at once,” Ray supplied, looking concerned.

“Mr. _hot_ detective,” Pete suddenly commented which made Ray rolls his eyes. Frank throws Pete a questioning look. “Well anyway, we learned that you’re helping him with his case and find out who killed your mother.”

“But not only that,” Ray says, crossing his arms. “He also told us everything about The Syndicate, Class S and what exactly happened to you last night, Frank.”

Frank swallowed hard, feeling suddenly uneasy. He knows that Mikey won’t dare tell his friends _everything_ that happened last night. There’s no fucking way he’ll tell them about Gerard’s gift and how he easily removed the rods that the metal sorcerer embedded in his body. Frank remembers it well, even though he’s so closed to passing out, that he swore never to tell anybody about Gerard’s gift.

Frank decided to keep his mouth shut about Gerard.

“Anyway, we should be mad at you, Frankie!” Pete tells, throwing an arm up. “You didn’t tell us what you’re plans are and what the fuck you’re doing, not to mention not telling me about Mikey!”

Frank’s left hand fell flat on his chest. He’s a little bit relieved that they didn’t mention anything about Gerard.

Ray let out a loud exasperated sigh. “Oh come on, Pete! Will you cut it out? You’re literally drooling at Mikey the instant your eyes fall on him.”

“I can’t help it!” Pete countered back, grinning at them. “Mikey’s cute!”

While they continue to bicker over Pete’s crush, Frank starts to look at the room he’s in. The room is a little bit messy, but it’s huge compare to his room. There’s also a huge cabinet at one corner and an antique-looking bedside table. Looking at himself, he noticed that he’s wearing a blue pyjama pants and a large white shirt, which he definitely knows are not his and it wasn’t the clothes he’s wearing last night.

Frank suddenly wonders if Gerard was the one who changed his clothes.

“ _Hey!_ Why are you _blushing_?” Pete probes in a flash, raising an eyebrow.

Frank looked at them guiltily, his face turning to a much deeper shade of red. “I― _no_ … I’m not!”

“Yes you are, Frank,” Ray agreed with Pete, which rarely happens. Ray rarely agrees with Pete.

“B-by the w-way, I’m still at Mikey’s h-house, right?” Frank stammered, attempting to divert the discussion. But it is a stupid question because he already knows the answer.

“Yeah,” Pete replies flatly. “You’re at Mikey’s brother’s bedroom.”

Frank felt his eyes grow big and round. “I’m… I’m in Gerard’s r-room?” Frank says each word very slowly. “And this is Gerard’s bed,” he added, stating the obvious.  

“Yes of course, Frank,” Pete snorts. And Pete wonders if the last night’s attack had messed up his friend’s brain.

Realizing that he’s in Gerard’s bed, Frank lay down immediately again and he can’t help but to bury his face against the white pillow. And _god_ , it smells just like Gerard too and Frank loves it. Frank missed the way his friends looked at him like he’s just gone crazy. But maybe Frank’s indeed crazy – and Frank doesn’t really know why he acts like this. But he feels he had to, like this is a one in a million chance. Frank even wants to squeal like a teenage girl, now that he’s given this chance to lie down on Gerard’s bed – and he even slept on his bed! And he also knows that he’s now smiling like crazy, but he doesn’t really care anymore.

“ _Frank?_ What are you doing?”

Frank stopped. He knows that voice. And he felt his whole body just gone stiff and his breathing stopped. 

“Hi Gerard,” Ray greeted him.

“Hi guys,” Gerard says, smiling at them. “Uhm, Frank?” Gerard’s voice is very soft, and gentle, like always. But Frank refused to answer back, because he’s guilty and he just caught him smelling his soft pillow.  

Frank felt a sudden dip in the bed next to him. “Frankie?” Gerard calls him gently again, hand falling on Frank’s shoulder. Frank knows he can’t ignore him anymore.

“Gee?” Frank croaked, still hiding his face.

“How are you?”

“M’ fine,” Frank replies, his voice muffled.

“Why are you not looking at me?”

“Can’t you see he just embarrassed himself in front of you?” Pete happily informs Gerard. Pete doesn’t have mind-reading gift like Frank, but he is _that friend_ who easily figures out if there’s something weird going on around him.

And horrified, Frank tried to kick Pete but he was unsuccessful, despite them sitting close to the bed. He wants to kill Pete right at that moment. “Shut up, Pete,” Frank spat angrily, before sitting up again, now hugging Gerard’s pillow. “I’m not―”

Frank wasn’t able to complete what he’s about to say when he saw Gerard’s face is very red. Why is his face red?

Gerard ran his fingers through his short hair. At that moment, he wishes his hair was still long and very black, where he can hide his face when he’s flushed. _“_ Uhm _…_ Are you hungry?” he asks Frank, unaware that he’s biting his lower lip. Frank’s eyes stared at Gerard’s lips a little bit longer than normal before he remembers that he asked him a question.

“Nah, I’m good,” Franks says shyly. “Maybe coffee?”

Gerard’s face lightens up upon hearing coffee. He then looked at Pete and Ray and asks, “How about you guys?”

“Uhm, do you have any alternatives?” Pete asks.

Gerard titled his head a little bit, clearly remembering what kind of foods is sitting inside their fridge. “I think we have some orange juice.”

“Okay, I’ll have that,” Pete grins and he looked oddly excited.

Gerard looked at Frank again. “Do you want to drink your coffee here or downstairs?”

“Yeah, downstairs,” Frank replies, smiling. Once he’s on his feet, Frank felt weirded out by the fact that he feels perfectly fine. Because thinking of all the injuries that he sustained and how Gerard and Patrick saved him, it seems that the events that unfold last night were just a bad dream.

“Wow, I’m feeling great,” Frank says out of nowhere. He doesn’t feel exhausted or feeling weak at all.

His friends looked back at Frank and smiled.

“I’m so glad to hear that, Frankie,” Gerard says happily.

 

* * *

 

“So where’s Mikey?” Frank suddenly asks, his fingers idly tapping the marble counter. They already settled behind the counter, watching Gerard as he maneuvers around the kitchen and looking for clean mugs. And Frank already learned that it’s past 3 in the afternoon already.

“Oh, he was summoned by the Elders a few hours ago. I think he said it’s an emergency meeting,” Gerard answers casually as he retrieved some unused mugs from one of their cabinets. The Ways rarely have visitors and they’re both away during the day and are fine eating take-outs for dinner. “But he just called half an hour ago. Said he’s on his way back here.”

“Good!” Pete exclaimed happily, smiling from ear to ear. As Gerard placed the mugs at the counter, he looked at Pete questioningly. “What? I like your brother.”

Gerard felt his eyes grow in size at Pete’s boldness. He then shrugged and said, “Well, good luck with that. My brother’s married to his work.”

But instead of looking defeated, Pete only smiled even more and up for the challenge.

Once the coffee is ready, Gerard immediately poured it into the mugs. He also offered them some loaf bread and some spreads but it turns out the spreads are all out of their dates. And Gerard apologizes profusely for giving them spoiled stuff. Gerard never really goes to markets or grocery to buy food so doesn’t really know when the stuffs in their pantry were bought. And he just rely to his younger brother his bags of coffee and nothing more.

“It’s all right, Gee,” Frank says softly, rubbing his hand on Gerard’s arm and trying his best to comfort him. They’re sitting close to each other, but no one really wants to make any comment about it. “The coffee’s fucking fantastic,” Frank added after sipping his coffee.

Gerard gave Frank a tiny smile, his shoulders relaxing. “Thanks Frankie…”

“You’re welcome!” Frank who’s sitting across the counter replies back.

_Wait._

“What the fuck?!!” Gerard exclaimed and looked at Frank beside him before looking at the other Frank. But this Frank is clearly wearing Pete’s clothes.

_Oh._

“Pete! If you’re gonna use your gift, please give us a warning first,” Frank spat, rolling his eyes. “And please stop using my face, it’s scary.”

“You’re scared of your own face, Frankie?” Pete, who’s still using Frank’s appearance and voice says. He’s now making stupid faces using Frank’s face.

Frank let out a loud exasperated sigh. “Stop it, Pete!”

Pete is now smacking his lips, still using his gift. And then he pokes his tongue out and trying to reach his nose, his eyes crossed.

“That’s so cute,” Gerard suddenly said which Frank looked at him, not believing what he just heard.

“ _Gerard!”_

“What?” Gerard asks Frank, now smiling adorably and clearly entertained with Pete’s gift. “I think there’s no way I can see you doing that, Frankie.”

Ray gave a short laugh, agreeing with what Gerard just said.   

“Hell yeah I won’t fucking do that,” Frank exclaimed, not enjoying everything about it. “Damn it, Pete! Stop using your gift!”

Pete pouted his lips and giving him Frank’s signature puppy eyes look. “But Gerard finds it cute!”

_“I see that you’re having fun.”_

“Mikey!” Gerard greeted, beaming at his younger brother. They didn’t noticed him came and he looks unmistakably tired. “What’s wrong?”

Mikey carefully placed his leather briefcase at the counter and sat beside Ray. He then reached for Gerard’s mug and drank some of his coffee.

Still wearing Frank’s appearance, Pete’s eyes turned red for a second before his face returned back to normal.

“So how’s your meeting?” Gerard asks casually, getting his mug back before taking a small sip.

“I met with my superior and we discussed what happened last night.” Frank noticed Mikey gave Gerard a look, his brows moving. “And I received a report that Bert had gone missing.”

“Bert?” Gerard repeated, looking concerned.

“Yes. Bert is missing. But it’s not clear if he was abducted or if he’s hiding. He was last spotted last night at Avenue 27, but he left his bar passed two in the morning. After that, no one could contact his phone anymore and his apartment is empty.”

Frank furrowed his eyebrow. “The Syndicate knows that we learned something from Bert from reading his mind last night. Maybe the Syndicate abducted him?”

“Well I’m still hopeful that it isn’t the case here, though I know Bert’s an asshole. But I hope that he’s all right and that he’s only hiding.” Mikey then opened his briefcase and retrieved something Frank knows is his. “By the way, Frank, I got your notepad from your jacket. And I hope you don’t mind but I already read what’s inside.”

Frank quickly shook his head. “No. Not at all, Mikey. Beside, the information inside is about to your case.”

“Yeah,” Mikey nods, before he looked down at what Frank had wrote in his notepad. _“You’ll find out the reason why when they finally decided to make their presence known to everyone,”_ he read out loud before giving the notepad back to Frank. 

“What the fuck that means?” Gerard probed, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh, I remember that Mikey was asking Bert about the Syndicate’s agenda when he said that in his thoughts,” Frank supplied before drinking from his mug.

“I see,” Mikey started to stroke his chin, obviously thinking. “It’s not very clear but reading between the lines, I think they’re about to make a move and show to everyone who the fuck they are.”

“Like a declaration?” Pete asked him, looking both serious and curious.

Mikey shrugs. “Maybe? All we can do right now is made assumptions based on what Bert said. But it won’t hurt to be prepared if they’re going to attack again.”

“Oh, speaking of attack, Bert also said that you’re next, Mikey,” Franks tells him glumly. Gerard looked alarmed, looking at Frank and then to his younger brother.

But unlike his brother, Mikey doesn’t even look alarmed or surprised at all.

“They’re _always_ after me, Frank,” Mikey informs, shrugging. “But still, thanks for telling me. We actually have a bigger problem which concerns you, Frank.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, looking utterly confused. “Me?”

“Yes. The Syndicate is under the impression that you died from the injuries you sustained last night.”

Frank felt his own jaw dropped and he suddenly felt cold.

“Why is it a problem, Mikey?” It was Ray who asked.

“I told you earlier Syndicate who attacked him is a Class S. And no one actually survives his attack. If the Syndicate finds out that Frank’s alive, then they’re going to wonder how it happened.”

“So what are we going to do?” Gerard asks, looking at Frank worriedly.

“We can hide Frank here,” Mikey suggested casually.

Frank quickly shook his head violently, looking at Mikey with disbelief. He cannot bring any more trouble on them and they’ve both have done too much for him. “ _Hell no!_ No way, Mikey! I can take care of myself. And I believe they’re going to find out that I’m still alive.”

Ray looked at Frank and says, “We understand what you're trying to point out. But _Frank_ , we need to protect you. We need to keep you―”

“But Ray! You cannot just fucking hide me here!” Frank cuts him, exasperated.

Ray rolls his eyes. “I know that, Frank and I’m not suggesting that we will hide you or keep you here. What I’m trying to say here is we won’t allow you be alone on your own. We can take turns in checking on you. And since you’re still not working, you can always hang out at Pete’s place.”

“I think it’s better than just keeping Frankie here,” Pete says, grinning.

“Yeah, I think it’s better that way,” Mikey agrees with Pete. Pete smile grew even much bigger. “So Frank, what do you think about that?”

Frank let out a soft sigh, dropping his shoulders. “Okay, I think I can just hang out with you guys all the time, but I’m going back to my apartment tonight. I couldn’t bother you guys anymore.”

“You’re always welcome here, Frankie,” Gerard says softly, his eyes looks sad.

Frank gave him a tiny smile, moving impossibly closer to Gerard. “Thanks Gee, I appreciate all what you’ve done for me.”

“By the way Frank. Brendon phoned me yesterday. He says he’s coming back,” Ray suddenly informs Frank.

“Really? When?” Frank asks excitedly. “Wait. He _called_ you? Brendon made a call?”

Ray chuckled lightly. “Yeah. Unfortunately, Brendon didn’t gave us the exact date when’s he’s arriving. He just said he’s coming back.”

“Who’s Brendon?” Gerard suddenly asks, looking at Ray.

“He’s our teacher, Gerard. He’s the one who helped us control our gifts,” Ray answers him before drinking the rest of his coffee.”

Frank also drank his mug. He doesn’t know what’s in store for them in the next days, now that everything appears so complicated and even dangerous. But all he can do right now is do what they can to stop The Syndicates and to stay alive.


	10. The Unexpected Guest

Frank went back to his apartment that Saturday night together with Ray. The Way brothers didn’t force him to stay at their house anymore, though Gerard’s sad and worried eyes is more than enough to make Frank stay. And Frank almost falls for it, but he reminded himself that they’ve done too much for him and that he’s not a kid anymore and he can protect himself. But Frank knows with all his mind and soul that he’s no match against Class S, and that’s why Ray is with him right now. Initially, Frank protested with Ray’s decision to stay with him. But knowing Ray, he knows there’s no way to change his mind anymore. And besides, he doesn’t want to witness Ray get mad to him, not when he can easily snap Frank’s neck between his fingers (well _of course_ , he is dead sure his friend never gonna do that to him). Ray crashes his couch that night. Then they both went to Pete’s tattoo parlour the next day and Frank spent the whole day listening to Pete’s unending declaration of love and devotion to Mikey Way.

And Frank is no longer surprised to learn that Ray will be spending the night to his apartment again. Frank wondered how long this set-up will last and the only possible answer that he could think of is if the Elders finally stopped the Syndicate. But it appears that it will not happen anytime soon.

Ray then left early Monday morning, informing Frank that he needed to go back to apartment to change clothes. Apparently, most of the clothes that he borrowed from Frank are one-size smaller than him. In addition, Ray said that he needs to go to the record store early that day since they’ll be accepting new stocks. But before Ray left, he reminded Frank to either call him or Mikey if there are any problems and not to go anywhere if it is not necessary.

Frank immediately went back to sleep after his friend left and he was woken up a few hours later with his phone violently buzzing under his pillow. Browsing through the emails he received, he found out that his boss sent him an email about his work. He was reminded that he is required to appear at their office by next Monday and that he needs to interview this young entrepreneur who created some kind of dating app that apparently is very popular nowadays.

While Frank is drinking his unsweetened coffee, he started to check for articles using his smartphone about this app maker, whose name is Paul and who’s still an undergrad at Buffalo. And Frank actually felt weird that he’s doing some kind of work after being on leave for more than four weeks.  

He was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on his door. Frank can’t help but feel uneasy because he’s not actually expecting company today. And he was reminded by Ray’s instructions and was torn whether or not to open the door, because he can’t help but think what if it’s a Syndicate that’s behind his front door?

Frank stayed frozen on his spot behind his small counter. After knocking a few times, he then heard someone called him.

“Frankie? Are you in there?”

Frank immediately jumped from his stool, running towards his door. “Gerard?”

“Yes, it’s me, Frankie.” he answers as Frank opened his door. And Frank felt his lips formed a smile seeing Gerard awkwardly standing outside his apartment, in his hand are two cups of coffee.

“I didn’t expect that you’re coming,” Frank says as Gerard slipped inside the door. Frank let out a sigh of relief, feeling glad that it’s not a Syndicate. He then invited Gerard to sit down behind his counter.

“Sorry if I didn’t inform you first,” Gerard answers as he settled down, facing Frank. “I thought I should check on you so I asked Mikey where you live.”

Frank felt his face grew warm. “That’s okay, Gee,” Frank happily replies, feeling elated about Gerard’s concern. “I really appreciate that you came here just to see if I’m okay.”

“By the way, I brought you coffee but it appears that you already had one,” Gerard says, looking at Frank’s empty mug.

“There’s always room inside my tummy for coffee,” Frank says as he reaches for one. He wouldn’t say no to anything Gerard gives him.

“So how are you, Frankie?” Gerard asks in a serious tone, lifting the lid of his own cup to inhale the rich aroma of his coffee. He sipped first before returning the lid back.

“I’m good, but I’m bored,” Frank says the truth, drinking from his cup. “Wow, I like this coffee. This is the same coffee from the coffee shop we’ve been to, right?”

Gerard smiled, pulling the small opening of the lid. “Yep! Wait, why are you _bored_?”

Frank shrugs, before waving his hand. “You know, I’m stuck here and Ray told me not to go anywhere. Did you know Ray always spend the night here?”

Gerard nodded in response. “Yes. Mikey told me. But you know it’s necessary, Frankie.”

“I know,” Frank says glumly.  “Seriously though, I’m very thankful to everything you guys are doing for me. And I really hope that the Elders will catch them already.”

“Yeah,” Gerard then sipped from his cup. “So are you doing anything today?”

“Huh?” Frank raises an eyebrow. “Well, I planned on spending the day at Pete’s place and listen to him telling me how hot your brother.”

Gerard giggled. “Oh wow, I think Pete’s fallen head over heels on Mikey. Anyway, would you like to come to the gallery?”

Frank’s eyes widen in excitement. “Oh wow. Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded happily, giving Frank a small smile. “I can drop you at Pete’s place after if you want after. So?”

“Yes of course I would like to go with you. But I had to take a shower first, okay?”

“Go ahead,” Gerard replies as he drinks from his cup.

 

* * *

 

 _Stumph_ is the biggest gallery known in the State of New Jersey. This famous gallery only showcases the best artists around the country with some also coming from overseas. And Frank still couldn’t believe that Gerard will be having his exhibit here in three weeks. As Gerard parks his car, Frank marvels at how grand and old Stumph is. He’s been here before, but he never had gone inside because he had no reason to. And besides, one cannot just go inside the gallery without permission or without any formal invitation. And as they stepped out of the car, Frank saw that tourists are flocking outside to take pictures with Stumph as their background.

“Good morning, Mr. Way!” the gallery’s security greeted cheerfully, opening the huge wooden door for them.

“A happy morning to you too, George,” Gerard beamed. “So is Patrick here?”

George shook his head lightly. “No Sir. Ms. Elisa informs me that he’s not coming today. And actually, she just left just a few moments to bring some important documents at Mr. Stump’s house for him to sign.”

“I see. By the way George, this is Frank,” Gerard introduces. “He’s my friend.”

“Hi,” George says, extending his hand covered with white gloves.  

“Good to meet you, George,” Frank politely replies as he shook his hand.

“Anyway, I’m just here to show Frank my still incomplete exhibit. But we’re not going to be here for long.”

George nodded. “All right, Sir! I won’t require your friend to leave his ID then.”

Right when George closes the door, Frank leaned closer at Gerard and whispers, “He’s so polite.”

“Yep. Told him many times not to call me sir but he still calls me that way.”

Frank hummed as his response before his gaze was caught by how impressive the inside of Stumph is. “Holy shit, Gerard. Fucking fuck, this is, _fuckkkk_ ―”

He heard Gerard giggled. “You just hit your day quota on cursing, Frankie...”

But Frank was unable to respond to what Gerard had said. He couldn’t believe what he is seeing right now.

There’s one wall painted with something abstract on his left – a _mural_ filled with lines in bright colours are dancing from ground to ceiling and then there is a continuous flow of thick black lines curving around. Then this thick black line continues to the next wall, as if it is directing the viewer which to look next.

And there are paintings in varying sizes hanged on the next wall. Frank couldn’t explain each painting but it reflects the mural – the theme seems to be about nature but Frank is not very sure. It is beautifully painted with lively colours but then, you will see this thick black line in the painting _again_.

And this goes on and on to the next painting. Each painting is impressively done and Frank feels that Gerard had spent so much time with the concept of his exhibit. The colours are bright and popping, and the longer Frank looks at them, the more he could see how amazing and carefully interconnected they are. And the black line that dances in each painting seems to connect onto the next painting.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Frank commented as he walked around, eyes going from one painting to the other. Until he reaches the last part and was met with an empty wall.

Frank turned his head and looked at Frank, “Hey, why is this part empty?”

Gerard lightly scratches the back of his neck. “I’m still working with my last painting. So I guess you immediately saw the concept of my exhibit?”

“I’m just wondering why there is this thick black line in each painting.” Frank says and he saw Gerard started to walk towards him. “I mean, I think you made all the painting first before you added this connecting black lines.”

“Yep, that’s how I actually made it. It’s actually my concept to create a collection of lively and colourful paintings. I’m known in creating paintings about life. But this time, it’s about death. It’s actually about the death of my painting... like death of _me_.”

“Death of _you_?” Frank asks worriedly, raising an eyebrow.

Gerard simply shrugs. “This is my last exhibit, Frankie. I’m quitting after this.”

Frank looked at Gerard, shocked to what he just heard. “Why? Why are you quitting?”

“As you can see, I carefully planned each painting, and how I will present them in this exhibit. That’s why you would see how the black lines appear to be connected. Anyway, the line signifies that decision, which I won’t create this kind of paintings anymore like what I used to present in my previous exhibits. I will go back to what my heart really desires to do.”

“And what is that, Gee?” Frank inquires.

“Making comic books,” Gerard announces jovially, smiling at Frank. “I’ve thought about this for a very long time Frank, and I didn’t really expect to be known in this field, you know? I was just asked to be part of an exhibit eight years ago and my career just started in there. And I always knew that if I’m going to hold my last exhibit, then that will be here at Stumph.”

“Oh wow, Gerard. I really don’t know what to say but no matter what your decision is, I will support you,” Frank said. “So I assume Mikey knows this already, right?”

“Well of course. He was shocked at first and he thought I’m just joking. But of course, he accepted it eventually.”

“I see. By the way,” Frank says softly, now looking straight at his eyes. “Thank you for inviting me here, Gee.”

“Actually, there’s a reason why I asked you to come here with me,” Gerard tells him, a slight blush caressing his cheeks now. “I... I want to ask you if you want to be my date in my exhibit.”

Frank felt his own face grow warm, his mouth slightly opening. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Frankie?” Gerard says his name in a very gentle tone. “What do you think?”

“Well, of course! I would love to!” Frank happily answers, smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you,” Gerard blushes, moving his left hand to hold Frank’s hand.

“Can... Can I _kiss_ you?” Frank suddenly asks him, moving his face closer and not taking his eyes off him.

It took Gerard a little time before he nodded, and for a split second Frank thought he would refuse. Blushing shyly, Gerard closes his eyes before meeting Frank’s lips in a gentle, tender kiss.

Frank could feel the butterflies beautifully fluttering down in his stomach and his heart beating so loud in his chest as they kiss; lips moving experimentally at first before finally moving in what seems like perfect harmony – and Frank couldn’t put into words what he is feeling. He then wonders if Gerard feels the same way. And maybe he is, as Frank slowly feels Gerard’s other hand now moving behind his back and pulling him even closer to him.

And everything is just so sweet, tender, and innocent. Perhaps it could be even called romantic as they are surrounded with beautiful paintings that the man he is kissing right now created. Frank knows this place is special to him and he couldn’t even ask for any other place to have his first kiss with this man he knows he’s falling so hard.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss, not really desiring to end it. “Frank,” he breathes, pressing his forehead to his. “I really _really_ like you.”

Frank smiles, cupping Gerard’s cheek with his right hand, thumb stroking his soft flushed skin. “Me too, Gerard. I like you too.”

“So anyway,” Gerard grabs Frank’s hand and interlaced them together. Frank still feels this crazy but pleasant feeling down his stomach. “I would love to invite you for lunch then I’ll drop you at Pete’s place if you like.”

“Well, I sure want to have lunch with you,” Frank says happily. “But I would rather spend the day with you after we eat. I think Pete won’t mind.”

“I like that,” Gerard replies, smiling adorably at Frank. And Frank can’t help but press a quick kiss on Gerard’s cheeks.

They happily marches out, hands still laced together. George can’t help but smile at them and greeted them to have a great day.

Once outside of Stumph, Frank looked at Gerard and asks, “I want to have some pizza. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Okay,” Gerard says, tilting his head a little bit. “I think there’s a family-owned pizza parlour a few blocks from here.”

“Then let’s go there!” Frank says, pulling Gerard.

And then suddenly, Frank felt a horrible, soul-shattering chill down his spine as he looked around and suddenly people are gone.

“ _Wait―”_ They both stopped moving. Frank looked at Gerard, whose eyes now wide and alarmed. “Shit! Gerard, don’t tell me―”

_“Well, well, well...”_

Frank felt his knees suddenly grow weak, holding Gerard’s hand tighter. _He knows that voice..._ That’s the same voice that embedded those deadly metal rods in his body. They turned around and saw that the metal sorcerer is standing casually, both his hands inside his pants pockets. He’s wearing an all-black formal suit, his tie a deeper shade of red.

Now Frank could see his face clearly – he looks young and medium built. He also looks so professional in his black suit and with eyes irises already turned red, his shoulder-length brown hair hung around his face.

“So the news is true that you survived, Iero,” he says casually. Frank couldn’t believe that only days passed and now they’re facing the Syndicate once again.

“I won’t let you hurt Frank again!” Gerard abruptly says out loud, gripping Frank’s hand.

But the metal sorcerer doesn’t even feel threatened and he just laughed maniacally. “But I’m not here for Iero. You see, I’m actually here for you, Way.”

“What?” Frank shouted, both of them stepping back. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me clearly,” he smirked, stepping forward. Frank immediately focuses his mind on the metal sorcerer alone until he could finally hear his thought. “I’m not here for you, Iero.”

_'I come to take Mr. Way away with me. I need him.'_

 


	11. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late updates. been so busy with life :(

Frank stepped back, gripping Gerard’s hand. “ _Shit... No... No way..._ ”Frank shook his head; very shocked to what he just heard.

The metal sorcerer confidently stepped forward once again, his thick-soled black leather shoes creating noise. He then pulled his hand from his pockets before extending it smoothly towards Gerard, _inviting_. He looked at him with his blank eyes - irises deep red and evil. “Come on, Way,” he offers his right hand covered with black leather gloves. “I need you to come with us. And if you do, I’ll spare Iero’s life.”

Gerard automatically stepped back, alarmed. “W-what... What do you w-want from m-me?”

“I believe you already know why, Way,” the enemy replied simply. “We need _you_ for _your gift_.”

Frank blinked, his stomach tightened in a most sickening way. How did the enemy found out about Gerard’s gift?

“I... I don’t k-know what you are talking about!” Gerard yelled back at him, stepping back once more.

“ _Bullshit_.” The enemy stepped forward once again, right arm still stretched out towards Gerard. “We already know the gift that you’re trying to hide for _so long_.” He smirked devilishly at them, eyes glimmering with triumph. “And _you know_ , I do not plan to waste any more time here. So again, surrender now or I’ll plant a metal rod right straight into your dear Frankie’s heart.”

“Don’t call me that!’ Frank snapped, gripping Gerard’s hand even tighter. His mind is racing and he knows that there’s only one thing that they can do right now...

The metal sorcerer’s lip curled. He then raises his left hand, palm facing up. And with a blink of an eye, and as if by magic, a metal rod, around twelve inches in length and an inch thick appeared on his palm. But this time, the rod has sharp pointy edges―

And Frank knows that shit is _deadly_.

And witnessing that, Frank quickly turned his back and sprinted away from their enemy, dragging Gerard together with him. He heard the sorcerer cursed but he didn’t sound alarmed. And for a moment, Frank was tempted to look back just to check if he’s following them. But he refused to look back anymore, as he knows what they need to do right that moment is to run away from him.

Then they ran for some yards more before they saw an alley to their left. They went inside and continued to run and Frank unconsciously releasing his tight grip from Gerard. They ran as quickly as they can and Frank could hear how loud his heart beats against his chest.

“How... How do they... _fuck!_ know my gift?!!” says Gerard breathlessly, slowing down. He’s never been good in running.

“I don’t k-know!” squeaked Frank, his whole body shaking. He turned his head to look at Gerard. “I... _ow!_ ”

Frank tripped over the uneven part of the brick road and he fell, hitting his right knee hard against the rough ground and spraining his foot. He let out a loud yelp, crying out all the curses he knows.

Gerard stopped and immediately helped him stand up. Frank winced when he stepped his right foot. “ _Shit!”_

“Are you all right?” Gerard asked worriedly.

“No,” Frank says truthfully. His injury hurts badly and Frank knows he won’t be able to run with this kind of pain. “You... You had to escape, right now... away from here, Gerard...”

Gerard looked at him with disbelief. “What are... are you _suggesting_?” Gerard asks through gritted teeth, even though he already knows what Frank is thinking.

Frank winced again, hating himself now that for the _third fucking time_ the Syndicate attacked him. And now, he’s putting Gerard at risk with his stupid injury. He doesn’t know what in the world he do to deserve all this. Looking at Gerard, at how important he seemed to be for the Syndicate, all he can do is to force him to leave him so he can save himself, though Frank clearly knows he cannot hold their enemies back. But he can still  _try_...

Frank put his heavy hand on Gerard’s shoulder. “They’re after you, Gerard... I don’t know how they learned about your gift, but I won’t let them get you. I’ll stop them even if it'll cost me my life―”

Gerard shook his head harshly, his heart sinking so low. “ _No!_ I will never leave you here, Frank! _God damnit_!”

But Frank looked at him hopelessly and he knows they’re running out of time. “Please Gerard. I won’t forgive myself if something bad happens to you.”

“NO!” Gerard cried out firmly, throwing both his arms around Frank and pulling him into a very tight embrace. “What makes you think I’m just gonna leave you here, _huh_? We’ll both escape from this, trust me...” He then gripped both his shoulders and looked straight at Frank’s eyes. And Frank shivered as he watches slowly as the other man’s irises slowly changing in colour. “And... And I would rather die that go with them.”

“ _Oh?_ _Very well then!_ ”

Gerard blinked, realizing there’s another man from the Syndicate that appeared. He immediately noticed him hovering above in front of them. And Gerard remembers him as the same guy from the Syndicate who attacked Frank and his friends back at Pete’s tattoo parlour – the same guy he punched before.

Without saying any word, the man whose gift is to control gravity stretches his right arm towards him and Frank felt his legs became heavy and his knees shaking due to some external force – mightily pulling his body to drop down the ground...

The same as last time, the enemy is using _gravity_ to pin them down.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s left arm, trying his very best to stay upright. He then looked at Gerard’s face and saw that he appears to be unaffected by the gift the Irregular is using against them. Frank watches as Gerard stretches his right arm towards the enemy whose still floating about nine feet above ground.

And Gerard’s irises are red, so bright and shiny that Frank knows is very unique to him. He never saw such irises from other Irregulars. And within split second and also Gerard not saying any single word, Frank saw the gravity manipulator crashes down the hard ground, groaning.

And at the exact moment when the gravity manipulator crashes down, Frank was released from his gift. Seeing that the enemy is still laying flat on his back and crying out in pain, Gerard quickly took his chance and pulled his arm off from Frank’s grip and charges straight towards him. He quickly placed his right hand on the enemy’s face, thumb pressed tightly against his forehead.

“ _The fuck!_ Let me go!” the enemy shrieked, trying his best kick Gerard. But Gerard is stronger than him. “What?!! You’re gonna punch me again, huh?!!”

“This time, I won’t just punch your face, you asshole,” Gerard growled, pressing his thumb much harder against the enemy’s forehead which left Frank wondering what in the world Gerard is doing. “You may know what my gift already, but I believe you don’t know what I am really capable of doing... _What_ _I can_ _really_ do...”

The man who can manipulate gravity starts to scream for his life, begging Gerard to let him go. And Frank felt his knees shakes as he watches the man struggle; his irises are no longer red. It looks like Gerard is inflicting him pain as he continues to press his thumb against the man’s forehead, his eyes blazing red and unforgiving.

_“Let him go if you don’t me to kill Iero.”_

_“Shit!”_ Frank felt something sharp poking behind him. Gerard turned his head and saw that the metal sorcerer is taking Frank hostage. Frank couldn’t see it, but there are three metal rods behind him and he could feel the sharp tip already touches his skin.

“Now, Way... Let my gravity manipulator go,” he said slowly, his left hand wrapping around Frank’s neck.

Gerard knows he doesn’t even have a choice here. With shaky hands and furious eyes, Gerard removed his hand away from the man who can manipulate gravity. The man gasped as if he’s been underwater for so long, his hand falling on his neck as if it will help him breathe normally.

“Good,” the metal smiles. “Now you see that you don’t really have a choice here, Way. You’ll come with me whether you like it or not.”

“ _Sir―_ ” the gravity manipulator suddenly gasped, kneeling. He appears to be terrified, his eyes bigger and his whole body trembling. “I can’t... I don’t feel... I don’t feel my connection to my gift anymore...” He crawled towards his boss, his eyes moving rapidly and horror-struck. “What’s h-happening? Sir! _Help me!_ ” he begged.

“I see...” The metal sorcerer gave Gerard _this look_ like he knows what exactly happened. Smirking, a sharp metal rod suddenly appeared behind the gravity manipulator before stabbing him straight to his heart.

The gravity manipulator didn’t even let out a scream or whimper. He just dropped on the ground on his chest, his eyes scared and glassy.

Both Gerard and Frank’s eyes grow big, shocked and they’re unable to understand why the metal sorcerer killed his gravity manipulator.

“We don’t need someone who’s no longer an Irregular,” the metal sorcerer announces, his eyes glued on the dark thick blood slowly soaking the dirty pavement.

Frank eyes shifted to Gerard questioningly who still looked so shocked with the sudden turn of events. And Frank is a smart guy. He already had an idea what happened back there when Gerard pinned down the gravity manipulator, but he refuses to believe that Gerard _has that kind of ability_. But before he can even say something, he suddenly felt the hand around his neck tightens and he chokes.

“STOP! STOP!” Gerard shouts. “I’ll... I’ll come with you... Please, please don’t hurt Frank...” Gerard pleaded, his shoulders dropping low. Frank looked at him with disbelief, fisting both of his hands but still not capable of doing anything.  

The metal sorcerer smiled devilishly at Gerard, looking very pleased. “Good!” he exclaimed, removing his hand off from Frank.

“What the fuck are you doing, Gerard!” Frank shouts, his whole body trembling both with fury and fear. But Gerard just looked at him with his sad eyes, irises back to normal.

“I’m sorry Frankie,” Gerard says in a very low voice. “I don’t want them to hurt you... I’m sorry...”

“But Gerard!” Frank wants to pull his hairs out and call Gerard an idiot. But he’s even angrier with himself. Frank could still feel the rods poking behind him and he knows he still can't move.

The metal sorcerer stepped forward, his arm stretched. “Come on, Way,” he offers his right hand. “We’re waiting for you for so long. You belong to us and you know that, right?”

Gerard didn’t offer any answer. And Frank watches in horror as Gerard lifted his hand, taking his offer...

“The world will be a better place without Irregulars, Gerard,” the enemy says like it’s a known fact. “That’s what you also believe, right? That’s why you exist... That’s why you have that _curse_...”

Suddenly, rays of light – _or beams_ emerged out from the ground, hitting the metal sorcerer’s right arm. Frank saw the enemy stepped back, his arm bleeding. Gerard also stepped back, looking at the ground where a bright blue circle just appeared.

“Hey guys!” Someone says behind Frank. “Sorry if I’m late.”

Frank knows that voice. “Brendon?!!”

“Yep!” he says, moving closer at Frank. Frank then heard the rods that were hovering behind him dropped to the ground. “You can now move, Frank,” he smiles, pushing Frank towards Gerard. Limping, Frank walked towards Gerard who met him halfway, immediately anchoring an arm around Frank’s waist to help him stand up.

There are a lot of questions running inside Frank’s head. For one, he wants to call Gerard stupid for accepting the enemy’s offer. He also wants to ask him loads of questions about his gift because, what the hell, it appears that Gerard doesn’t only cancels out other gift.

“Now that I’m back, I guess it’s about time to turn things right,” Brendon suddenly says. He stepped forward and both Frank and Gerard watches him closely what he’ll do next.

“You didn’t even tell me that you’ll be back, old friend,” the metal sorcerer smirked, his arm still bleeding.

“Your memory must be getting rusty,” Brendon smiles at him. “Don’t you remember that we stopped being friends when you killed my bestfriend and became a Syndicate, George.”

The enemy smiled back. “Glad to know that you still remember my name.”


	12. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I both named the gallery’s security guard and the enemy as George by mistake. I’m not making any name changes, so I think I’ll just mention here that they’re different people, both are OMC. AND I'M SORRY I haven't updated this fic for so long! Thanks to everyone who wrote comments, I really appreciate it! It keeps me going!

“Of course I would never forget your name,” Brendon growled, his voice dripping with so much hate and anger. Brendon can still remember that horrible day when this guy killed his friend, Ryan. He remembers it like it only happened yesterday.

And Frank never once saw his teacher looked so mad, like he's ready to kill the man in front of him.

“And what the fuck are you doing here, Brendon? Grow tired teaching stupid Irregulars?” The metal sorcerer – _George_ taunts, his left hand covering the injury he sustained from Brendon’s attack. “You should never have left us. You’re a pure, Class S. You shouldn’t waste your talents like that.”

“And your life is tragic,” Brendon countered back. “Hating Irregulars because they’re not like us? You’re pathetic.”

“You well know that Irregulars should never exist,” George announces through gritted teeth, making two steps back. He turned his gaze at Gerard. “How unfortunate that I don’t have time left. But I’ll be back for you, Way,” the enemy promises, and is so sure of that he will be back and will fulfill his promise.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Brendon yelled, stretching his left arm forward and ready to attack. “I won’t let you escape this time, George, you motherfucker, I’m getting my revenge for―”

But the metal sorcerer just smirked at Brendon, the latter unable to finish what he is about to say. _“JOHANNES!!!”_

Then Gerard felt his world tilted in the wrong axis and time stopped for a second before he realized that someone around them is using a gift of controlling time and space. Gerard saw the metal sorcerer winked at him, before he suddenly vanishes, together with the gravity manipulator’s body. And then everything shifted right to its proper place. Gerard heard Brendon cursed.

“He escaped again.” Brendon heaved a disappointed sigh, dropping his shoulders. He turned around and looked at Frank. “Are you okay, Frank?”

“Brendon,” Frank breathes out before he cleared his throat. “What does he mean when he said you shouldn’t have left them? Do you know them? Do you know who the fuck they are?”

Brendon gave a short nod, refusing to look at his former student.

“ _God dammit.”_ Frank moved away from Gerard, wincing when he stepped his sprained foot. “You need to explain everything to us, Brendon. That guy almost killed me a few days ago and I don’t really know why he’s targeting me. No, not only me, but also Ray and Pete.”

“Holy shit,” Brendon mutters, shaking his head. “I can’t believe that after all these years they will still pursue with their stupid goal.”

“Do you mean to say that you know what the hell their goal is?” Gerard asks, eyes gone wide.

“And you are Gerard, right?” Brendon asks. “Gerard Way, brother of Mikey Way who works for the Elders?”

Gerard nodded in response. “And how do you know about my brother?”

“It’s hard to explain, but let just say that I have connections with the Elders,” Brendon answers him. “And yes, I know who the fuck they are. Unfortunately, I cannot say that here, not when we’re here out in the public. There’s something more to this than the Syndicate attacking Irregulars. Let’s go to Frank’s apartment.” He looked at Frank. “And call Pete, Ray and even Mikey too,” he instructed.

“Okay.” Frank turned around and Gerard quickly anchored his arm around Frank’s waist again, helping him to walk. He then noticed that at the end of the alley are people passing by, oblivious of what just happened earlier. Frank fished out his phone from his pocket and doing exactly what Brendon told him to do, sending a quick message to Pete, Ray and Mikey.

 

* * *

 

Gerard drove them back to Frank’s place. Surprisingly, Ray, Pete and even Mikey are already waiting outside Frank’s apartment door when they arrive. And upon seeing that Brendon’s with them, Ray and Pete immediately hugged him, very happy to see that he’s back.

“What the hell happened?” Mikey asks his brother once they’re all inside Frank’s apartment. They all noticed that Frank is limping.

“The metal sorcerer attacked us,” Gerard answered him as he helped Frank sat down in his sofa.

“How about you, Gee? Are you alright?” Mikey asks his brother as he examines him for any sign of wound. Gerard shook his head.

“I’m okay. But Frank sprained his ankle though.” He then looked at Frank with worried eyes. “Are you in pain, Frankie?”

“I’m fine,” Frank sighed, lifting his injured foot and setting them over the coffee table. “It’s just a sprain.”

“I can ask Patrick to heal you.” Gerard says as he starts removing Frank’s shoes. Frank blushes, but made up his mind it’s not right to think such things or even the kiss that happened in the gallery. “I’ll call Patrick later.”

“Are you sure it’s all right to Patrick?” Frank still asks. “I mean, I don’t want to bother him, and besides it’s only a sprain.”

“Of course.” Gerard gave him a reassuring smile. “Patrick’s our good friend. He will be very glad to heal you.”

Frank returned the smile. “Thanks.”

“So what happened?” It was Pete who asks, sitting beside Frank. Gerard accepted the barstool from Frank’s kitchen that Mikey offered and sat. Frank’s sofa is not enough for six people. Mikey moved his barstool closer to his brother. Ray and Brendon occupied the armchairs.

“The Syndicate attacked us but this time, instead of killing me, they made it clear that they are after Gerard.” Frank answered and all of them except for Gerard looked surprised. They all turn their heads and looked at Gerard worriedly.

“But why?” Mikey asks, concerned. Frank saw that he is gripping his brother’s hand.

“They know what Gerard’s gift is,” Frank answers him. Both Ray and Pete looked confused with no knowledge about Gerard’s gift.

“But… But how did they found out about my gift? Only you and Frank knows...” Gerard says to his brother, looking exasperated.

“Wait, but what _exactly_ is your gift?” Brendon asks Gerard directly but Gerard refused to answer. Both Mikey and Frank looked down, also refusing to give Brendon any answer. They believe it's up to Gerard if he wants to tell him or not. “Wait a minute… Are you keeping your gift a secret? If I’m correct, then I don’t understand why you’re keeping it a secret though.”

Gerard heaved a loud sigh, shaking his head. There’s no point hiding what his gift is anymore. “My gift is to cancel out other Irregulars’ gift.”

Brendon looked stunned, his jaw dropping slightly. And then, Frank noticed that there’s also a strange glint glazing his teacher’s eyes.  “ _Nullifying_. That’s impressive. But cancellation isn’t only your gift, right?” This time, Brendon sounds like he now knows everything. “A nullifier not only cancels, but they also have the ability to cut Irregular’s connection to their gifts too. Is that right, Gerard?”

But Mikey appeared not to understand what Brendon just said, like the teacher is speaking in a foreign language. “What are you trying to say?”

“Gerard’s dangerous,” Brendon announces and both Mikey and Frank gasped. “Now I understand why The Syndicate wants him.”

“What do you mean my brother’s dangerous?” Mikey repeated, his voice much louder this time. He doesn’t understand why the hell Brendon is saying such horrible things about his brother.  

“Your brother’s gift is one of a kind,” Brendon tells him. “And let me tell you that only one in every generation receives that gift. And the one who can cancels out gifts are called as _The Enforcer_ , because in the early days, they are the only one who can bring judgment to Irregulars who abuses their gifts. But times have changed and in the previous years, no one really knows anyone who got that said gift.” Brendon then looked at Gerard, feeling honored. “I can’t believe that I will have this rare chance of meeting you.”

“But still, it doesn’t explains why he’s dangerous,” Frank says, looking at Gerard with worried eyes. Gerard looked visibly shaking, gripping his brother’s hand tight.

“It’s because he can make everyone’s gifts disappear and make them normal – _regular_ , someone without a gift.” Brendon explains in a matter-of-fact tone, and everyone except for Gerard looked stunned by this information. They can’t believe that someone has that kind of power over their gifts. And now Frank understands what exactly happened to the guy who manipulates gravity and the pain he received when Gerard is cutting his connection to his gift. Brendon then added, “And I know that The Syndicate are looking for The Enforcer for so long, and now that they know that it’s Gerard, they won’t stop until they got him. I’m sure they will be back soon and will use any means to get Gerard.”

“And why are they looking for him?” Ray asks, completely following the discussion.

“It's because The Syndicate hates Irregulars,” Brendon tells them. “They believe they shouldn’t exist. And if they finally got the Enforcer on their side, then they can cut every Irregular’s connection to their gifts, making them normal. And that’s their goal.”

“But why? Aren’t The Syndicates Irregulars too?” Mikey pointed out.

“Unfortunately, only a few people know the whole history why there are Irregulars. But to begin with, in the early days only Class S exists – people with gifts coming from the gods. And that gift is creation. But then, there have been some _irregularities_ that happened. People discovered that they also have gifts but unlike Class S, they don’t have the ability to create, but other gifts, such as manipulation. And Class S called them Irregulars.”

Frank furrowed his eyes before he asked, “So in a nutshell, Class S are not Irregulars?”  

Brendon nodded. “Exactly. But today, people are classifying everyone as Irregulars. Even Class S are now called Class S Irregulars and no one really bothered correcting them. And The Syndicate is a group composed mostly of Class S that George formed years ago in order to eliminate every Irregulars in the planet. If there are Irregulars in his group, I’m sure he’s only manipulating them and will dispose them once he achieves his goal.”

“But Brendon,” Frank breathes out. There’s still something that is bothering him and he’s afraid that what he’s thinking might be true. “You still haven't answered my question earlier. Why did the metal sorcerer said that you shouldn’t have left them? And how did you all about this? ”

Brendon sighed and he’s visibly worried. He rubbed his face first before he looked at Frank straight in his eyes. “It’s because I was once a member of The Syndicate.”


End file.
